To Save a Life
by E.M.Bryant97
Summary: Shaken but not defeated, Aaron and Marta are free from Eric Byer's maddening schemes- for now, that is. Now, as they learn more about each other, they have the future to face. Back at Outcome, the truth begins to spread like wildfire. Amist the esteemed passion and romance, one word is sparking across the world: Revolution.
1. Making Conversation

**A/N: **So, after going to see the movie agian, I've decided to start this multi chapter story. It's going to be a long one, so bear with me!

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, none of the characters or events from the Bourne Legacy belong to me.

I know there's a bunch of Aaron/Marta stories on these days, but I assure you this story is going to be one hundred percent original. :)

* * *

"I was kinda hoping we were lost,"

Aaron couldn't help but grin when he saw the sparkle in her eyes. Marta was right, why worry? With a twist of his hands, the map in front of him was rolled up and tucked away beneath the table.

"See, we can be uncharted for at least a little while." she said, taking a wary glance over at his bandaged shoulder. Aaron followed her gaze and have her hand a reassuring squeeze. "It doesn't hurt as much as it did yesterday. Honestly, you fuss too much."

Marta rolled her eyes. She hated how he always acted so calm. Did he forget they were being hunted down by anyone who watched the news?

"Well I'm a doctor, remember? If you don't change the bandages out every few hours it could get-"

Before she could finish her sentence, though, Jose, the caption of the luxury ship stomped in loudly behind Aaron. The Outcome agent followed Marta's glance towards the Philippine man who had saved both of their lives.

"Sorry to interrupt, but... We will be stopping for day soon to catch the fish for supper. We eat at seven." Jose stammered clumsily in his broken English. Aaron nodded and gave a quick thanks, while Marta tossed him a warm smile. He then turned back around, his thick boots sounding all the way across the boat.

Once he was out of sight, Marta formed her smile into an squeamish frown.

"What?" Aaron chuckled, her face looking like she had just smelled the inside of a dumpster.

She gave a sigh. "I hate seafood. I can't eat it without getting sick. And fish..." she stopped, knowing that he probably got what she was saying. Aaron grinned, still focusing on her expression. "You should've thought that over before you got on the boat, Dr. Shearing."

Marta produced a mock laugh, still getting used to his interesting sense of humor. "Yes, Aaron, it's just shocking to think of me having an actual life before turning into CIA's most wanted,"

"Really, because before now I've always thought of you as the 'sit at home and watch Dr Phil' type. You know, sitting on the couch with your thirty cats."

"I don't have any cats," she said defensively, "and for your information, I always thought of you as the phycotic guy who ran around the world getting his butt beaten up."

She looked up at him triumphantly, leaning back and folding her arms across her chest, waiting for a response. Aaron just mellowed his gaze. "We prefer the word mentally prominent."

Marta just stared at him.

Finally, she took a breath, standing up and walking towards Aaron. "I try to be nice, but your just- so-"

"Just... So... What, Doc?" he asked with innocent, almost childlike blue eyes.

"So... Angry!" she yelled, her face turning red.

"What're you gonna do about it?"

Instantly, Marta's hands shot forward, impacting on his chest. Aaron's eyes widened in surprise as his chair fell backward, taking him down to the ground. The boat then took a sharp turn to the left, throwing Aaron Cross off the boat.

Marta stumbled forward, able to grab hold of the railing before she fell too. Her mouth was left agape in surprise; she took a look down at her hands, then down towards the crystal blue water.

"Oh my God- Aaron! Are you okay?" she shouted in a panic, seeing he hadn't come up to breathe yet.

Every second she spent staring at the water felt like an eternity. Marta gripped the railing harder and harder, calling his name desperately.

Suddenly, like a striking snake, a hand sprung out of the water, grabbing hold of her ankle. She barely had enough time to look down before he pulled her beneath the silver railing, plunging her into the Pacific Ocean.

Surfacing quickly, she began coughing and gasping, the taste of seawater burning through her mouth. Her eyes cleared, and soon she was staring face to face with Aaron, who was smiling mirthfully as if being thrown in the ocean was the best thing that had ever happened to him.

"Now that's the Marta Shearing I know." he said simply, still annoyingly joyful. Marta couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Why'd you have to bring me into this?" she coughed, "I'm all wet, and we don't have a change of clothes!"

"Well you chucked me off the boat." he smirked, splashing some water playfully in her direction.

"No, this is your fault."

Aaron looked shocked. "I was just trying to make conversation."

He waited for a reply, but Marta just continued glowering at him.

"Okay, fine. Truce?" he said kindly, stretching out his arm towards her.

She signed hastily, finally looking up at him, still trying to maintain her cross face. But with the look Aaron was giving her, it didn't last very long.

Frown melting into a smile, she shook his hand.

"I think you owe me an apology," he said after a few seconds, trying his best to look sad.

Marta rolled her eyes. "Fine. I am deeply sorry for pushing you off the boat. Can we get back on now?"

Aaron just grinned. "Nope."

Under normal circumstances, she wouldn't have seen it coming. But her last two weeks have been far from normal; before he could raise his hand to splash her, Marta was already on it. With a quick arm, soon water hit Aaron's surprised face.

The surprise was soon turned into a smile, and he returned the gesture. Before the water hit, Marta let out a scream, and shielded her face with her hands.

"You're such a girl," he scoffed at her response.

"Well you're such a boy." Marta laughed back, "a silly, immature, smelly boy."

Aaron stopped laughing abruptly. "Did you just say I stink?"

She merely raised her eyebrows.

"You're gonna take that back!" he said, grabbing her arms and pulling her over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" Marta shrieked, pounding her fists on his back. Aaron held her legs together, jocosefully grinning at a newfound idea.

"Aaron- don't you dare-!"

Bam! Marta's head plowed into the water, silencing her pleas.

"You jerk-!"

Splash!

"Asshole-!"

Wham!

Back on the boat, Jose and his nephew Jack stood watching the two fugitives, both amused. Jose shook his head.

"Americans..."

Then, glancing down at his new watch, he called out, "dinner is ready!" out across the water towards his passengers.

Hearing this, Aaron released Marta from his death grip, dropping her back into the saltwater with a sonorous splash. He began swimming back to boat quickly, before she surfaced. When she did, she followed behind, mumbling words Aaron couldn't quite catch- nor did he want to.

The waves lapped up against the side of the boat as his hands grabbed hold of the iron rod, hoisting himself up. Once he was completely in board, he looked back down at Marta, who appeared quite pitiful with her wet hair coming out of its ponytail, her shirt baggy yet clinging to her skin. Her eyes had gotten red due to the salt, and her mouth was set in a firm, slightly angry line across her face.

Arching one eyebrow, she said, sarcasm bleeding from her voice, "are you going to stand there or help me up?"

Aaron gave a roll of his eyes, reaching a hand downward with a smile. She grabbed hold of it tightly, and he pulled her body up until she was safely aboard the ship. Marta stood up, wringing the water from her shorts.

"See, it wasn't that bad," Aaron beamed, after spitting excess seawater from his mouth. Marta wanted so badly to be ire with him, but she just couldn't. With a slight smile, she turned around and headed to supper.

By the time the two showed up on the port side, the crew was already seated down on the long, makeshift table, stuffing their faces with the rewards of their treacherous work of the day. Aaron and Marta were still completely soaked- Aaron had taken off his shirt, while Marta had absolutely nothing to change into, being the only girl on the whole boat.

"Sorry we're late," Aaron spoke casually, "Marta here insisted on dumping me into the water."

The crew just continued giving them a melodramatic look, so they awkwardly continued to the two empty chairs towards the far side of the table. On the way there, she elbowed him quickly in the ribs. "That's not what happened, number five," she snapped harshly through clenched teeth. He just grinned, only the sound being the water sloshing in his shoes. Marta sat down first, next to a man with tanned skin and a long, twisted cut across his cheek. His hair was long and choppy, and he smelled like a sewer. Turning to face her, the man gave her a fulsome smile.

Marta turned her head around to face her partner, trying to conceal her disgusted look. Aaron playfully nudged her, making her wish she was eating alone in her room more than ever. No, not even that. Marta Shearing wanted off this boat. The salt was beginning to dry hard on her skin, water still dropping from her chin.

Jose then walked up to them, placing two cooked fish on paper plates in front of them. Aaron, of course, beamed brightly and gave him a hearty thank you, while Marta looked up and tried her best to smile. Once he left their sight, Aaron dug into his food, looking more like a feral animal in her eyes. She just simply stared down at the fish, the fish staring right back at her. A slight breeze weaved through her hair, sending a shiver down her spine. The smell of seafood overcame the air around them, making Marta feel nauseous. And miserable.

Then she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to face Aaron, who gestured under the table. Glancing down, she saw that he was holding a granola bar, its packaging faded and wrinkled.

"Take it," he whispered, moving it out towards her. Marta hesitated, looking back into the intensity of his blue eyes.

"Are you sure?"

Aaron gave her a skeptical raise of his forehead, and she gratefully took it.

"Thanks."

The combination of gross, sun melted chocolate and salt encrusted oats never tasted so good in her mouth. By the time she looked back at her plate, the fish was already transferred onto Aaron's plate. She rolled her eyes, and turned her focus to the freshly setting sun in the westward sky. She had always been caught off guard when she saw sunsets, she had been told. The way the colors mixed together in the most perfect way... It always uprooted the most sensitive memories inside of her. Marta hated to be sensitive, but sometimes, she just couldn't help it. The last sunset she could remember was back when the air was crisp and creeping in with cold. She sat on the old oak bench in the front side of their ancient three story house, legs hugging her chest for extra warmth. Peter Boyd drove up in his black Mercedes, tousling the loose leaves as the car lurched to a stop. He walked out, took off his brown hunting jacket, and wrapped it around her bare shoulders. They drank homemade hot cocoa until the effulgent lights were swallowed up by darkness. Peter tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and pulled her closer to his body. Marta's eyes became mesmerized as she dismally harkened back to what he had said to her. The three most simple words, yet she didn't know if she could ever trust them again. I love you. Her ears began to tingle as she recalled the touch of his lips against her skin. He picked her up in his strong arms and took her upstairs, and they made love through the night...

"Marta? Marta!"

She jumped in her seat with a start, realizing that Aaron had been saying her name for quite some time now. Her face reddened slightly, though she was the only one remembering.

"Are you tired?" he asked, eyes glistening against the last few remaining rays of sunlight. Marta nodded, still embarrassed she had spaced out again.

She stood up, following Aaron into their cabin. Jose had been optimistic in letting them share a cabin, since women usually slept in different quarters. But Marta felt safe when she was around him, protected. And after all she'd been through, protection was the only thing that allowed her to sleep soundly at night.

They called it a cabin, though it was only a small shanty located near the back end of the boat, beneath the deck. The way there was tranquil- only distant shouts from Jose's dawning poker game was faintly heard from their position. Aaron stopped once he reached their room, and waited for Marta to catch up before opening the door.

It was simple, with two beds on each opposite wall and a single light bulb hanging loosely from several wires poking from the ceiling. Marta immediately chose the bed farthest from the door. She quickly dashed ahead of Aaron to claim it. Aaron, though, seeing what she was doing, raced in front of her and jumped on the bed- the same exact time she did.

"Get off me!" Marta groaned, crushed by his body.

Aaron looked down at her. "I got here first, you know."

"No really- can't- breathe-" she gasped, clutching her throat for extra emphasis.

"Fine," Aaron laughed, getting up and throwing himself onto the other bed. He shuffled about for a few seconds, finding the light switch. With a sharp click, the room became obscured with darkness.

"Goodnight, Marta." he said drowsily.

She yawned. "Goodnight, Aaron."

Then silence.


	2. Memories

**A/N: **I'm back! So, with school and everything, I think I'll be able to post a new chapter every two weeks or so. Each chapter is pretty long, too, so it should work out fine. And just so you guys know, this isn't going to be just another fluffy Aaron/Marta fanfic. The action will begin soon, promise!

Thank you so much for the reviews so far! Can we get some more? Please?

* * *

"What's your name?"  
"Kenneth Kitson."  
"Will you give yourself to this program?"  
"If I say yes... Can I stay?"  
"Is that what you want?"  
"Yes sir."  
The man hardened his gaze, and leaned back in his chair, tapping his fingers against the wood of the armrest. "You're not like the other applicants, Ken. Not only do you have excellent history with your army training, but you are in the perfect situation. You know what that is?"  
Kenneth blinked hard, trying hard to think. But after he had woken up that morning, he hadn't been able to keep anything running inside his mind.  
"It means that three days ago, you were pronounced dead to the world." the officer stopped for a moment and processed his words slowly in his mind. "Kenneth Kitson doesn't exist. From now on you will be Aaron Cross."  
He extended an arm towards the broken warrior and shook his hand in a brisk motion.  
"Welcome to the program."  
His eyes flashed open at lightning speed, muscles jerking himself into an upright position. He immediately began scanning his surroundings, trying to remember where the heck he was. The dark abyss that was his brian began desperately searching for answers...  
Then he remembered. All the information flooded back and was revived within him. He waited for his heaving chest to resume its usual pace before swinging his legs over the side of the bed- quietly, not to awake his partner. Aaron walked on the balls of his feet across the room, groping as silently as he could for the handle of the door. Once he grasped it, he opened it with a creak and slipped out to get some fresh air.  
It felt nice, the soft wind that hit him, since the cabin had gotten pretty stuffy. He walked parallel to the railing that stretched around the ship, the sky showing no signs of lighting up any time soon.  
He changed his glance from the moonlit water to the pathway laid out in front of him. His eyes traveled farther and farther ahead- until he caught sight of a dark figure sitting under the rails just feet away. No- it was a person.  
As Aaron got closer, the features of the person became clearer. Long, slender body, with lengthy hair that waved gently in the soft wind. He began to smile, because he knew exactly who it was.  
"Couldn't sleep either, huh?"  
Marta looked up with wide eyes, taken with surprise. She mellowed down when she saw it was him, and simply shook her head. Aaron was just about to say something sarcastic, but he stopped short when he saw the tears on her face, reflecting the moonlight that shone from the right hand side of the sky. Shutting his mouth, he took in a deep breath and took a seat next to Marta.  
Her legs hung limply over the side of the boat, her toes barely skimming over the scintillate water. Aaron sat in the same fashion, except he let his feet fall in with a loud _kerplunk._ This made Marta smile for a slight second as she rested her arms on top of the railing.  
Aaron could tell her smile wasn't going to last long, and he really didn't want things to get awkward. "So," he started warily, "what's up?"  
She didn't look at him, and he could almost feel the defensive barrier she had built sturdily around herself. He made a mental note about this: and he knew with a bit of prodding it could be broken over time.  
Switching his feet around in the still water, he glanced back at her.  
"You know, I've never been on a boat before." he said in all seriousness, also knowing this would lessen her up a bit.  
Marta returned his look, her expression in mild shock. "Never?"  
Aaron shook his head. "Absolutely never."  
When his stare turned into a piercing, mesmerizing vortex, her guard finally enervated. "Okay. I'll tell you." she have him a dangerous narrow of her eyes. "But you have to stop staring at me like that. It creeps me out."  
Aaron, hearing this comment, turned his head towards the ocean. Marta sighed, and gripped the railing a little bit harder.  
She then took an uneasy breath.  
"My dad was a fisherman. He would leave on Mondays and come back on Wednesdays. And every time he would come home, he'd bring home a whole load of... Fish." Aaron cocked his head towards her and let out a laugh.  
"So, the truth is finally revealed..."  
"You would hate fish too if you had to eat it every day of your life," she muttered bluntly.  
Aaron gave her a nudge. "Common, tell me more."  
Marta scowled. "You really don't want to hear me ramble on about my life. Really, it's not that interesting."  
"No, I like hearing you talk." Aaron said softly, making her blush a bit.  
"Well... I don't know-"  
"Where we're you born?" he asked, knowing she would say that.  
"Ontario, right above Lake Superior. My sisters and I would always go on this boating trip with him every summer. It was pretty fun, actually. That's where I knew I wanted to be a scientist. I had to do something while being stuck on a boat." She then paused, and nudged Aaron back. "What about you?"  
"Where was I born? Cleveland."  
"You mean Kenneth, right?"  
"Yeah. Aaron was born somewhere in a DNA freezer."  
Marta laughed a bit.  
"Seems like you had good memories on boats." Aaron started hesitantly, "then why were you crying?"  
Marta was taken aback for a second, but she remained quiet.  
"Hey, it's ok." he said, taking her hand. "You can trust me."  
She hesitated. Could she really believe him?  
"My dad and I haven't really talked much since..." she stopped, and frustratedly rolled her eyes, as if that would stop the tears from falling. "What am I saying? He hates me, Aaron. He _won't_ talk to me. I've tried so hard..." her voice broke to pieces, and she buried her face in her arms.  
Aaron didn't quite know what to do at first. Crying always made him uncomfortable, no matter who it was. Then his uneasiness transformed into regret, since he had made her talk about it.  
"Hey, Marta- I'm sorry..." he said weakly, seeing she was only going to get worse. She replied by muttering something inaudible, her head falling halfway onto his lap.  
Aaron felt absolutely horrible.  
He wiped the hair that fell in her face back and began toying with it in hope of calming her down. It took a few minutes, but her crying finally subsided to the point where he could no longer hear it. Marta was still laid down in a heap over his legs; she was trembling a bit due to the soft crosswind.  
Soon, Aaron found himself in a tough situation. He could barely move with her on him like that. With every passing minute, his body seemed to grow weaker and weaker against the chill around him. It worked slowly on him, seeping into his bones and making him tired. To keep himself alert, he let his mind weave through battle tactics and ideas, trying to find one possible answer for the both of them that did not end with death. They had to go somewhere remote- somewhere Eric Byer would never think of looking for the two runaways.  
He stared blankly in the direction of the water, thinking hard. Once and a while, he would take in the feeling of Marta's deep breathing and close his eyes, trying desperately to fight back his surging hormones and keep focused. A matter of time passed before Aaron really started to perceive the somnolence that overtook his body. Marta had fallen asleep a while ago. He rubbed his eyes quickly and shifted beneath her, gently pinking her up bridal style and carried her back to the cabin.  
Laying her down in her bed, he blindly started for the other side of the room, smashing into the wall in the process. He groaned and held his head, climbing into bed and falling into a hard, dreamless sleep.

* * *

Marta awoke to the sound of clanking metal. From past experience, she knew in the back of her mind that it meant the engine was clogged with what she called 'ocean puke' and had to be cleaned. She shuddered at the memory.  
It was light outside- Marta could tell by the sunlight seeping through the bottom of the door. Obviously, she couldn't go back to sleep now. Glancing over her shoulder, she smiled when she saw Aaron was still asleep. She thought it was cute how he crinkled his nose. Not only that, but he was faintly mumbling something to do with... blue giraffes?

Then, she let out a yawn. _Why,_ she thought, am _I so tired?_  
Then the memory hit her. She didn't just cry, she cried in front of Aaron. She bit her bottom lip nervously, taking another glance at him- as if he could read her thoughts. Marta really didn't mean to get emotional- it was his fault anyway, for talking to her in the first place.  
Why was he up in the middle of the night? Maybe he had secrets of his own.  
Marta swung her legs over the side of the bed, and reached for the handle of the door- which was a whole lot easier to do now that the lights were on.  
It was already starting to heat up outside on the ship deck. Marta walked towards the back end of the ship, where she knew the captain would be. The brisk night air still lingered around, mixing in with the newly risen sun to create a pleasurable Sunday morning.  
Once Marta reached the end of the deck, she was greeted by a small, lanky boy sitting down at the table, threading fishing wire through the sharp hooks. Jose wasn't in sight, so she took a seat across from him.  
He raised his tired eyes to look at her, lingered for a few seconds, and then went back to threading.  
Marta was beginning to think that people from the Philippines were a tad bit unsocial.  
"Hi," she said softly, casing him to look back at her again. But his stare was blank, filled with confusion. Seeing this, she simply waved a hand and smiled. The boy smiled back. Her eyes drifted down towards his hands, as they nimbly laced through the holes she couldn't even see. Not wanting to get bored, she reached out and took some of the clear line and a few hooks, curious to know how her father had done this for fifteen years. Ten seconds into the process, she already had a bleeding finger. She scowled at the hook and set it down. The boy glanced up at her again, letting out a small laugh when he saw the blood dripping off her index finger. Marta could practically read his thoughts- she didn't see what was so funny about it.  
Just as she stuck her finger in her mouth, Aaron strolled in, stretching his arms out and scratching his head. "Morning," he said awkwardly, when he saw her. "What'd I miss?"  
She glanced quickly towards the boy. "Nothing."  
Aaron raised an eyebrow and turned to him for answers, but the eight year old just shook his head violently and tried to keep the grin off his face.  
"You tired at all?" Aaron asked, still skeptical.  
"No," Marta replied quickly trying to keep her face from reddening. He knew better then it press the subject- he learned that lesson the hard way.  
"Well, I am." he groaned, now facing the boy. "Do you know where the captain is?"  
"Aaron, he doesn't speak English." she said softly.  
Right after she spoke this, though, the boy stood up. "He's in his cabin. I'll go get him if you want." he said quietly in perfect English. He then turned around and scampered off, leaving Marta with an astonished look on her face.  
Once he was out of sight, things went silent. Marta really did feel tired. Her eyes fixated on the small waves that sparkled from the intense light, listening intently to the familiar sounds of the ocean. Aaron was attempting to scrape the salt off the soles of his shoes.  
Minutes passed before Jose walked in, the boy trailing behind. "I hope you two had a good sleep last night." he said gruffly, ruffling the boys hair. Aaron returned the gesture.  
"We did thanks."  
The captain then began fiddling with a pen that was on the table, remaining silent. After a few moments, he picked it up and put it inside his right pocket, before drawing in a breath. Aaron and Marta turned their attention back to him.  
"We will be docking soon in California. The two of you clean your cabin and take your belongings with you."  
Aaron looked confused. "Wait- I thought you said you were taking us all the way down to Panama."  
"You get off in America." Jose said firmly.  
"Wait a minute," Marta said, standing up. "When did you make these plans?"  
Aaron gave her an irritable look. "When we first got on."  
"So you didn't think it was important enough to run by me?"  
"Well you didn't need to know,"  
"You're not in charge here, Aaron."  
"And you are?"  
The captain held his hands up to stop the yelling. "California- you two- off."  
Marta ripped her eyes off of Aaron's and looked at him. "How long?" she said through clenched teeth, trying to stay calm.  
Instead of answering, Jose just pointed towards a narrow strip of land on the horizon. They all stared at it for a minute, before Jose began undoing the ropes that hung to the side of the boat.  
Aaron reached out and grabbed the map that was sitting on the table, and quickly rolled it up. By the time he looked back, a tiny boat appeared right beside them. Aaron gave one last annoyed glance towards Jose before lowering himself down under the railing, until his feet touched the cracked, white wood of the dingy. Marta interchanged her glances from the two men.  
"We can't just get off, can we?"  
There was no response.  
"Common, Marta, stop being so scared." Aaron taunted, waving his hand out for her to grab. She gave him a perplexed look.  
"I think you're insane." she muttered, grabbing his hand and jumping down into the boat.  
Oh great, she thought, more boats.  
She saw the strip of land enlarging in size, approaching fast. The struggles and pain; the stress, the secrets... identities: the real world.  
She sighed. This was not going to be easy.

* * *

Tell me what you think!(:


	3. California Bound

**A/N: **Hey readers! As promised, here comes the action you've all been waiting for.

**Jellybelly Puffypants**- Writing Aaron/Marta fluff is so much fun! Their relationship from the movie makes it so easy to write cute fluffy scenes. There will be more, promise!

**Icewitch73**- The mystery between Marta and Peter's split will soon be revealed- don't you worry.

**Angeladora**- Here's your next chapter :)

Happy reading folks!

* * *

Marta never imagined how much she missed being on land. It wasn't until she took her first couple steps on the rocky earth that she realized that being stuck on a boat again really messed her metabolism up. Not only was the scientist starved, tired, sore, and broken, but she was still so confused. Everything had happened so fast. One moment she was the thirty- two year old girl whose biggest problem in life was wondering what exactly to do with it. Then, just like that, Marta Shearing became the worlds most wanted felon- just because Mark Hanson didn't kill her that day in the lab. She was thrown in an alternate universe she knew absolutely nothing about; with a man she took blood from four times a year. After some harsh thinking on the subject, Marta came to the realization that everyone she had ever known- everyone she had ever came in contact with- probably thought she was dead. And with her death went all the dreams she had ever had. She wasn't going to be a bridesmaid at her sister's wedding. She would never know what it would be like to successfully transmit DNA into multiple cells in the human body- she had been so close to figuring it out. Marta missed her friends, her family, her home; but most of all she missed her life...

Then Aaron grabbed her hand.

"You can walk a little bit faster, you know,"

She just blinked and looked around curiously, as if she hadn't realized the hustle and bustle around them. Cars swished by them, people crowded the sidewalks- every one of them seemed in a hurry. The air surrounding them was hot and dry, and Marta could see sweat threatening to roll down Aaron's face. How long had they walking?

"Where are we?" she asked him. Loudly, so he could hear.

"I think somewhere around San Francisco. I don't really know." he replied after a few moments.

Marta glanced towards the beach again. Little boys ran around in swim trunks, splashing water at each other. She could almost hear their laughter over the shouts and small talk around her. A brawny guy and a girl in a purple swimsuit were making a sandcastle on the far side.

She had to admit, the beach was a step up from blizzards and snow angels. Having never been to California before, a vacation there seemed relaxing. Despite the fact that a top secret program was tearing the earth apart searching for them.

"Where are we going?" Marta half shouted. Instead of a response, Aaron stared forward in vacuity. She assumed this meant he had no idea.

They crossed over a street and quickly mixed into the flow of people. Marta eyed all the clothing stores and coffee shops ahead of them as they walked past them, trying to keep up with his speedy pace.

She caught sight of a TV in a store beside them- and almost stopped dead in her tracks. Tugging at Aaron shirt sleeve, he shook himself out of his thoughts and saw what she had seen. Both of them were on the news. Their faces in clear picture as they replayed the scenes Aaron nor Marta ever wanted to see again. Under the pictures Aaron could've sworn he saw a caption about their deaths...

They both were pushed, shoved, and knocked in every direction possible. None of them had realized that they had stopped for that single second; that second that felt like an eternity. Their eyes tore from the screen as they were forced to keep forward. Then, someone shoved Aaron from the side, knocking the contents from his hands onto the ground. He swore, and hastily knelt down to pick up the things that fell from his backpack. Marta bent down to help him, but knew better than to let the man out of her sight. She caught him for a split second before he walk onward- he was wearing a navy t-shirt and looked in his early twenties. He bent down and snatched a black leather notebook...

"Hey!" Marta yelled loudly, instantly making the man break into a strenuous run. Aaron got up and grabbed her hand, slinging the backpack back over his shoulder.

"What'd he take?" he demanded, pushing against the hoards of people coming at them.

"Your journal!" she shouted back, trying hard to keep the man in sight.

"Shit!"

He began to run, tearing through the crowds like bearing up against swift ocean currents. Aaron knew letting the unknown man out of his sight would mean the end of the both of them. This time, they would really be dead.

Craning his neck, Aaron saw he was cutting over to the left hand side- Aaron knew he was trying to get into the alleyway. Marta felt herself being shoved into the cold glass window. She threw him an aggravated look, but his face remained in a perplexed solitude. Then, Aaron saw the man quickly disappear into the alley, just as he expected him to. Marta also saw this, and a couple seconds later, the two of them were sprinting down the barren cement of the alleyway, no one around suspecting a thing. Aaron was still beside her, and she was surprised she had been able to keep up with him.  
The man was just about twenty feet from them, running frantically like a scared animal.

_Yeah, that's right,_ Marta thought. _Be scared._

A faint crack shook the scientist out of her thoughts. The man had kicked in a basement window and slid through. Aaron didn't even stop when he hit the window. Instead, he fell on his side and skidded across the pavement until he disappeared into the unknown building. Marta let him go first, knowing she would just end up slowing him down. She took some precaution upon entering the dark basement; she made sure the broken glass didn't cut her.

The room was almost completely black- the only light seeping out from the smashed window. Everything was completely silent. Marta's gasping breath echoed through the blank halls. She couldn't see Aaron. He was probably up ahead, she thought. Taking a look around, she noticed the tables and chairs lined up against the walls- it looked like a ghost restaurant. Spices mixed with the musty air to create an obscene smell. Marta took a few shaky steps forward, her lungs still aching for more air. She wanted to call his name, make sure he was there. Fear began to overcome her- as she remembered the fact that a thief/killer was on the loose in that very building. Her feet felt heavy, legs weakening...

Then, out of nowhere, she suddenly crashed to the ground.  
Everything went frantic. Marta didn't have time to scream- his hand was already covering her mouth. She thrashed and kicked, her mind desperately thinking of something. His weight was crushing her. Marta had always been a pretty fit kid, but now, she felt weak and powerless.

Then, all feeling in any part of her body left with a jolt. Her eyes were wide open as she saw the reflection of a gleaming silver knife. She faintly saw him raise it again, but just as abruptly as he came, the murderous man vanished into the shadows, and she heard Aaron's voice. Marta sat herself up quickly, not even trying to stand yet. She held her right arm with her left hand, more than aware of the blood spilling from it.

Aaron shoved the man into the wall, balling up his fist and sending it right into his jaw. Years of training made fighting like this purely natural- not requiring any thinking, just doing. But as hard as he fought the unknown man, the unknown man fought harder.  
He threw Aaron over his shoulder and he plummeted to the cement on his back. That's when he noticed the knife in his hand. Before he could haul himself up, he was pinned down and had the razor point of the knife prodding at the center of his throat.

Sweat covered his entire body. The seizing pains from his shoulder wound made it hard to fight back against the man's sheer power.

That's when Aaron noticed the necklace hanging around his neck. The tarnished metal that went through missions, doctor visits, attacks, and murders. He should've known.

The little light that drafted in was beginning to devolve into the blackness. Aaron rose his eyes to meet the hard and rough features of the mans face. Everything was so dignified. So inhuman. Yet something seemed oddly familiar. He could feel himself giving into defeat. His hands shook more and more fast. He felt the aching metal claw into his skin.

Suddenly, with a loud clang, he fell sideways onto the ground.

Aaron looked up in surprise to see Marta behind him, hitting a large frying pan with the palm of her hand. She nudged his limp body with her foot, and then glanced back towards Aaron with a strained but devious smile.

"Men,"

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews so far guys! Can I get five more before next friday?


	4. An Agent's Remorse

**A/N: **Hey guys! Ready for another chapter?

Enjoy, and of course, REVIEW.(:

* * *

It took Aaron a few seconds to fully register the scene in front of them. One moment a maniac bastard was on the verge of killing him- then he blinked- and saw Marta banging a frying pan against the agency's head. Was it a hallucination?

"Aaron- you okay?" Her voice, confident just a second ago, had fallen into a strained push for sound. She didn't look well.

He stood up slowly, rubbing his throat until the feeling came back into it. Marta let go of the frying pan, and it fell at her feet with a clang. As Aaron walked over towards her, he noticed the pained, twisted expression she had on her face. It was only for a quick second- then it was gone. Then he saw the bloodstain on her shirt.

"Did he stab you with that knife?" He demanded, worry echoing from his voice. She didn't even need to reply- he could well see the blood blossoming across the right sleeve.

"Common," he said, taking her hand, "we really need to get out of here."

"No," she whispered, pulling back. "What about him?"

Aaron looked back at her with a slight surprise.

"We can't just leave him here like this." She looked towards Aaron with remorse.

He shrugged, and strode over to the agent's fallen body, stooping down to pick up the wooden handle of the baleful knife.

"No." She said immediately after, more forcefully this time. "You can't... Kill him-"

"Marta, it's what we have to do," Aaron said in a tired voice.

"It's not that." She said quickly, stealing a glance over at the passed out man. "We could use him for information." She said in a simple tone.

"No, it's too risky-"

"We know absolutely nothing, Aaron! How are we supposed to get anywhere if we don't know what Byer and all the rest of the Outcome are planning?"

She did have a point there.

"He's a killer. There's no way he's staying with us."

"I knocked out that killer with a frying pan. Anything else you have to say about it?"

Then there was silence. _Was she insane?_

They were loosing time they didn't have.

Aaron heaved a heavy sigh, and bent down to haul up the man that tried to murder him minutes ago. "I can't really carry you both to a hotel." He said in a cogent, hefty voice.

Marta merely rolled her eyes. "I can walk. I'm not incapacitated."

"Okay," he warily said, upheaving the agent over his shoulder. He began walking towards the back door that was hidden by the shadows, hoping it was unlocked. Sure enough, after one pull downward, it opened, and in flooded an array of blinding golden light.

Aaron kept looking doubtfully behind his shoulder, but she was always right there, holding the pace as best she could. Genuinely, he was quite surprised. He'd been stabbed countless times. And he always ended up passed out cold for hours.

Yeah, people stared. By now, Aaron was used to it. He had a grown man hauled up on his shoulder blade and Marta had dried blood caked on her hands. Not to mention she was pale as a ghost.

_Hotel... Hotel..._

His eyes scanned down the long line of shops and businesses; withstanding the extra weight was already wearing him out. Then he caught something interesting.

_Bingo._

The fluorescent light of a Holiday Inn sign had never seemed so inviting. When they finally stopped by the grand revolving doors, Aaron carefully set the man down on a nearby bench and gestured for Marta to do the same. He then swung his backpack off his shoulders, fishing through it until he produced a pair of dark sunglasses.

_This is crazy..._ His mind barked towards his conscience, as he unfolded them and stuck them right over the mans nose. Marta moved him around so it looked like he was awake, but in reality it seemed as though the man was stone drunk and had just washed up in someone's garbage can.

"I'll go get a room and come back for you, okay?" Aaron said.

Marta just nodded, so he disappeared quietly through the spinning glass doors. A couple seconds went by; each one of them sending pulsates through her entire body. Her arm throbbed; it felt heavier and heavier. Although the bleeding had gone down, she could sill feel it- warm and smeared on her palm. The heat was unbearable. Her breathing was shallow and raspy as she desperately choked down the thick air. People kept on passing their bench, person after person. They flooded her vision and transformed into moving, blurry figures. But the noise was the worst part. It was everywhere, clashing together to create a churning, massive cloud of droning voices that had Marta trapped inside.

_It doesn't take this much goddamn time to get a hotel, Aaron!_

Beside her, the agent was still in the upright position, although he was slightly leaning on her left shoulder. She tried pushing his body away, but he just kept falling back.

_What'd I get to deserve all this?_

Then she felt someone shaking her. Marta turned, slightly startled, and saw Aaron holding up a rectangular key.

"Got the room," he said, eyeing her strangely.

Marta hated when guys did that. It made her feel weird. She put her hands down on the cool metal of the bench and heaved herself up with great care. Once she was standing, a wave of sickness swept over her, and the next thing she knew, she was falling.  
Thankfully, hands fastened around her waist before Marta hit the ground.

"Let's get you inside." Aaron said with comfort, putting his arm around her to keep her upright. Marta held her own arms around his stomach, scared and feverish that she wouldn't make it all the way there- even with his support.

Lifting up the man was quite a struggle. Aaron grabbed his arm and pulled him up, but he ended up slipping downward, hanging twisted- like with his arm facing north. With a few more pulls and awkward positions, Aaron finally had him on the other side of him, with both their weights adding to his own. He was more than glad he gotta room on the first floor.

It seemed like an eternity before they were even past the doors. Aaron was completely exhausted. He felt like he was back at the Outcome training camps they made him attend; pulling those iron weights behind him with think, frayed ropes that cut into his hands.

The lobby wasn't very crowded- Aaron thought he could make out a person or two waiting by the elevators. He took a glance over at the lady behind the desk; her hand was levitated over the phone in a frozen shock. Aaron took the liberty to smile towards her, knowing if he didn't there would probably be police knocking at their door in no time flat.

"It was some party last night…"

Still no response from the receptionist, but her hand did move off the telephone.

Aaron continued down the long, brightly lit corridor, keeping the slow pace by directing his eyes at the diamond pattern that seemed to continue forever down the red carpet. He came to an aching stop once they got to room 58, and jammed his hand into his back pocket for the key. It was hard to stick it into the card reader, but he finally got the tiny light to go green and he stumbled in.

The room was small, with two small beds on one wall and a bathroom on the other. Still, something about it was extremely comforting- with that home-y tinge to it. He flipped on the lights and shoved the man down in the nearest chair. Marta looked over at him with tired eyes as she took her hands from around him.

"Thanks," she whispered forming her lips into a small smile. Aaron just sighed, and feebly grinned back. "It's the least I could do- you know, since last time something like this happened things were the other way around."

Marta gave a weak laugh, and let herself fall backwards onto the bed with a slight moan. Aaron counted the seconds it took for her to drop into a deep sleep before he crashed onto the adjacent bed.

Strangely, though, sleep wasn't the first thing that entered his mind. It was a saying, something his father used to tell him when he was younger. _"It's always better to be feared than loved when in the face of danger."_

Suddenly, he wasn't so sure.

* * *

**A/N: **Prepare for more soon! Thanks to those who reviewed!

viggochk: Thank you so much! Hope you liked it(:

summercay: You're right, they do need some alone time together!(; (just wait till the next chapter) I just love how the movie didn't have a romance between them, but started one off amazingly well. It's perfect for mmaron nerds like me who love writing the mushy gushy stuff.

Guest: I'm totally excited to see where this is going too! got any ideas for me? I can always use the help(:


	5. Will You Be My Boyfriend?

**A/N:** I'm back! I have a feeling you guys will love this chapter ;)

Thanks to all my faithful followers! You guys are all awesome(:

And remember... REVIEW!

* * *

A thin ray of sunshine left unblocked by the heavy black curtain slowly made its way across the darkness of the ghostly room, dancing brightly across Marta's sleeping face. She responded to this by grabbing the sheets over her, shoving them over her head.

_Not today. Just a little more sleep._

But after a few seconds, she knew sleep wasn't going an option anymore. She let out a small, pitiful groan as she sat up and pushed the hair out of her eyes. It was still pretty dark in the room, due to the curtains. The digital clock on the night table between the two beds read 9:12 in glowing red numbers.

Marta lifted her right arm up slightly to check the damage- she grimaced. Being a doctor, she knew it was going to get infected if she didn't wrap it up soon.

The scene around her loomed with a ghostly air, making every little sound seem like a detonating blast. Nevertheless, her two companions weren't going to wake any time soon. They were so asleep it was as if they had stopped breathing over the long night. Aaron was sprawled out on his side on the other bed, while the other guy was slouched on the leather chair by the door, half of his body hanging off the armrest.

She paused for a moment when she saw his face through the dust drifting light. Because the only encounter they had so far almost ended up in her death, Marta hadn't really noticed his features. He had short, dark hair, long lashes, and tan skin that enveloped his huge biceps.

_Yesterday, he stabbed you with a knife._

Marta shook her head quickly and diverted her eyes from his, getting up, her feet lightly treading the ground as she across the carpet until she was staring face to face with herself in the bathroom mirror. She almost laughed when she saw how horrible she looked. With hair frizzy and sticking up everywhere, the remains of bloody rivers that traveled down her arm, and a torn, stained, t shirt, she hardly even recognized herself.  
Her dreadful looks confirmed it: she had to go get some new clothes. And gauze for her arm. But Marta wasn't going anywhere without taking a shower first. Her chest lifted in a tired sigh as she let the bathroom door close behind her with a sharp click.

* * *

_Today was not going to be a bad day._

By telling herself this, maybe, just maybe, it would come true.

_Please for the love of God no more knives._

It felt refreshing to take that shower. Feeling clean again had never felt so good. After Marta reluctantly put back on her disgusting clothes, she only had one more thing to take care of. She carefully made her way over to the side of Aaron's bed, and heedfully crawled onto the crumpled sheets beside him. He remained still, making Marta blow a silent sigh of relief. She reached her hand out over his broad shoulder and took hold of the tiny zipper on the jacket he hadn't taken off before falling asleep. Inching forward, she slowly moved the zipper down his chest with great care, only a few metal lines down at a time. It seemed like an eternity, but finally there was a space big enough for her to stick her hand into without touching him much. She leaned more forward, but swore inwardly as a water droplet from her still wet hair landed on his face- making him stir. Working faster due to freight he might wake, she traced her fingers across the lining of the jacket until she came upon a cut portion invisible to the naked eye.

_I have forty one thousand dollars in the lining of my jacket... _

She worked harder to separate the material enough to grab what was inside.

_You can make it, you're strong..._

She pulled a crisply folded fifty dollar bill out of the secret pocket. She smiled a bit due to the success before climbing off the bed and heading for the door, slipping the money into her pocket. She only had time to grab the room key and steal one last glance at the mysterious man before she silently closed the door behind her.

_Aaron wouldn't mind if I went on a little shopping trip, would he?  
_

* * *

By the time the hotel room door reopened, it was already almost noon. Marta opened the door with intensified precaution, making sure she didn't make a sound with every inch foreword. She made a wedge just wide enough for her to slip through. It was completely silent when she walked in; her back was still to the room as she eased the door closer with one arm.

"I was starting to think you left for good," a deep, rough voice from behind said.  
Marta turned around abruptly- so abruptly she almost tipped over the coffee she held in the crook of her arm. She was face to face with the man of whom she had saved- the man that almost took her life. Suddenly fearful, Marta didn't know what to say. She just stared at him in surprise, holding tightly to the cardboard tray with three styrofoam cups of coffee.

The man saw her expression and softened. "Hey- I'm sorry for hurting you like that... Outcome's orders. They want you two dead as fast as possible."

A few agonizing seconds ticked by. Then, taking a sharp breath, Marta strode over to the nearest chair and pulled it over to where the man was, sitting down.

"In your defense, I did hit you with a frying pan." She said quietly, trying hard to replace the fear with courage.

_Common Marta, you need information..._

He scratched the back of his head and replied, "guess that makes us even,"

"Here," Marta said, rather abruptly, holding out one of the cups of coffee, "got you this."

He took it with greed flashing in his eyes and smiled back towards her.  
"You know how long it's been since I've had a good cup of coffee?"

Of course, this was a rhetorical question, but she got the just of it. Taking a safeguarded look over at Aaron, who was still asleep, she couldn't help but smile.

"I can't believe his still sleeping," she smirked. "How long have you been awake for?"

The man shrugged. "An hour or so I guess." Then, he gestured towards Aaron. "It got boring around here- just sittin and thinkin. Didn't want to get the guy up 'cuse then I'd get attacked again." He shook his head slightly. "Damn, I've never met an agent who could fight like that."

Marta nodded, not really wanting to get him up either.

Things got quiet again once they both started drinking the coffee; the gentle, reposing silence drifting through the filtered sunlight. The man then broke the stillness with an irritated flex of his neck as he firmly set down his cup on the short glass table. He fixed his eyes earnestly on hers.

"You should've let me die." The man said, his tone ebbing with gentleness and simplicity.

Marta sighed to herself, and began fiddling nervously with her straw. After a few seconds, she braced herself to face him.

"Aaron wanted to kill you but... I told him not to. We really need help. The whole entire universe is hunting us down, and we have no idea where to go or what to do." She sounded pitiful, but it was the truth.

"Well, I'm already dead to Byers, alive or not. The deal was kill you two or die doing it." He said with a shrug of his shoulders, not wanting to stress her out any further.  
"I'll help you. Well- as best I can." He said with a veracious but cocky smile. Then, a sudden impulse raced through his mind, and he responded by reaching his arm forward and softly tugging down on the right arm of the light blue cardigan Marta wore, having just bought it. She flinched a bit at the feeling of his fingers on her warm skin, trying her hardest to keep the uncomfortableness shoved down her throat.

He pulled it down far enough to reveal the white gauze of her newly bandaged wound and softly rubbed his thumb against it.

"How much does it hurt?" He said quickly.

Pulling her arm away slightly, she responded curtly, "it happened yesterday. How do you think it feels?"

"Believe me. I've been through some pretty deep shit." He said dryly, and she believed him. The man took another quick glance at her arm, then back to her. "How are you involved in this? Obviously you're not an agent. You seem pretty smart, but back there in the restaurant I would've killed you in no time flat- no offense." He finished the last bit with rapidness, knowing again he had been running his mouth.

Marta knew this question was coming, there was no avoiding it. "I don't fit," she said bitterly, "no, not at all. I... was a scientist that worked with Outcome. I did the checkups, blood tests, all that stuff. They... They would never tell us what we were doing it all for. We never knew. But... I needed the money, so I did it anyways. Then one day, one of the chemists went bazerk and... Well you get the picture. And for some go*dam reason..." Her voice trailed off like what happened was just another dream. "...He didn't kill me." Shaking her head, "then I got fake therapists knocking at my door trying to murder me, and..." Marta lifted her head up and looked around. "Here I am."

The agent sat back in his chair and tried filling in the missing links. How many secrets were they hiding from him?

"So that's what pissed Byers off so bad," He muttered, leaning back in his chair. Marta nodded slowly and took a long drink of coffee, swallowing it hard.

"I'm Chris, by the way," he said, smiling slightly.

She paused for a moment before answering. "Marta." Leaning forward with a wry grin, she shook his hand vigorously. "Welcome to the Program."

Chris let his head fall back in a laugh- almost too loudly- his eyes glowing. "Well Marta. You look beautiful."

Her cheeks brightened immediately. She cast her eyes downward, but the butterflies fluttering wildly in her stomach wouldn't go away. The simple trip for medical supplies had turned into a new pair of shoes, cream colored tank top, a blue cardigan to cover up the gauze, and many... Many sticks of deodorant. She was more than glad she bought some makeup and took the time to make herself look presentable. Opening her mouth, she was just about to force out a thank you before she heard something on the other side break the awkward silence.

Aaron was sitting up on his bed, squinting in the sunlight. He wiped the sleep from his eyes until the view of Chris and Marta came into a clear picture.

"Morning, Aaron!" She beamed, more than amused at the fact that his messed up hair made him look like a little boy waking up from his nap.

"How long have I been asleep?" He said alertly, feeling more than threatened in the close presence of another agent.

"Sorry man. I was gonna to get you up when I did, but I figured you needed the sleep." Chris shrugged.

In a way, Aaron was angry at Marta. Was she sitting there, chatting with that murderer, while he slept? Obviously so. He saw both if them were fully dressed, and- wait. What was she wearing? He quickly unzipped his jacket, and sure enough, the pocket encasing the money was open.

"You went _shopping?_" Aaron said frustratedly, trying hard to keep it contained. Marta's smile faded a bit as she took a breath.

"Well I had to. I needed gauze to wrap up my arm, and my clothes were disgusting-"

"And you left me with this guy?"

"Hey-" Chris intervened, "I wasn't going to put snakes in your bed."

"Like you weren't gonna kill us yesterday?"

Marta put her hands up to silence the rising anger circling the room. "Aaron- be nice to Chris-" she used the same tone she gave to her five year old nephew when he wouldn't share his toys. "He's not going to hurt us. If you just take a moment to sit down and have some coffee we can talk about this-"

"Oh you got coffee too?" Aaron said with a biting sarcasm, zoning in on her with icy eyes. "You can't just leave and walk around town by yourself! This isn't a game Marta; they're out to kill us!"

She could feel anger boiling inside of her. But she didn't want to blow up in front of Chris...

"I know that! I'm not stupid!" She paused, and tried catching her breath. "I'm sorry. But I'm back, Aaron. That's all that matters right now." She said with a strange calmness.

Aaron let out a sigh, knowing he couldn't stay mad at her for much longer. He stood up, and made his way to the other bed. He let his legs hang over the left side so the three of them made the points of a triangle. Marta bent down and gingerly picked up the last cup of coffee from the cardboard tray, handing it with brisk eye contact.

"Oh, and before we get talking," Marta said, lifting the plastic bag from under her chair, "I got you this." She pulled out a navy t shirt from the bag and threw it loosely towards Aaron.

He unraveled it, feeling a smile tug at the corners of his mouth. Before he set it down though, he crinkled his nose and pressed the fabric against it.

"I got it at American Eagle."

"Thanks." Aaron said, setting it down.

"I would've gotten one for you, but I didn't know your size." Marta said quietly over towards Chris, suddenly feeling bad for him. He shrugged it off with a wave of his hand, and then the real discussion began.

"So you're another one of Byer's secret agents?" Aaron said in a serious tone of voice, without his usual smile and sarcasm.

"_Was_ an agent. Obviously I'm not going back now." Chris replied, giving him a look.

Aaron raised an eyebrow. "How do we know you're not going to tell Outcome once we leave?"

"Like I told Marta, there's no point going back to them. Even if there were a point, why the heck would I? I don't know what I was thinking joining that da** thing. The deal was come back with you two killed or basically don't come back at all."

"Then what are you going to do after we leave?" Marta piped up, feeling excluded from the conversation. Which was fine with her- she was going to get lost anyways. She was in the presence of two men who've been planning warfare for years.

"I think there's a refugee camp somewhere near the east side of Nevada. If I can get there, maybe I could talk the guys there into dropping the program. Just go give Byer one last laugh."

"You think they'd listen?"

"Look," Chris said, "everyone in the program is talking about you two. Of course we're not allowed to, but really, you guys are heroes. I mean, the fact that the both of you got away and are still unfounded by America's top military program. They're all on your side. You guys made something big happen."

"Whoa there," Aaron sighed, his head scrambled. "Don't get too carried away."

_What- did he think all the agents were planning a revolt?_

"We still need somewhere to go," Aaron said simply.

Chris pondered for a moment before opening his mouth. "They have agents like me crawling all over the world. Literally. I'd say you're best bet is going somewhere completely remote. Like ghost town, middle of nowhere. Change your looks a bit, stay in guard... I think you'll be fine."

Aaron sat still for a moment, in deep thought. "Thanks. But we still need to figure everything else out. Like how we're getting a car, more money, new ID's-"

"Can we take a break first?" Said Marta, tiredly, "I'm starving. And I'm sure you and Chris are too."

He paused, shaking his head while looking down at his watch. It was hard for him to believe it was already 2:30.

"I guess so," he shrugged taking a glance towards the other agent, who already had a hotel pamphlet opened in his hands.

"There's a Fazolis just up the street from here." Chris said with a happy edge to his voice.

Immediately, Marta grinned like a child. "Let's do it!"

Aaron watched with a confused expression as his simple little planning meeting metamorphosed into a pizza party.

Chris and Marta were already at the door by the time he finished stuffing his notes back into his black backpack. She was giggling about something he had said, and his hand was soon wavering dangerously close to hers.

She finally caught Aaron's eyes and gave him an encouraging smile. "Are you coming with us Aaron?"

He quickly interchanged his glances between the both of them before shaking his head.

"Nah- I'm not hungry."

"Oh," Marta said slowly, turning back to Chris. "We'll bring you something, don't worry."

In reality, Aaron was starving. His insides pleaded for food. But something about this didn't seem very right.

"Okay. Remember- stay low." He replied subtly.

Marta marched across the room and picked up a red baseball cap from the plastic bag, slipping it atop her head.

"There, I'm completely disguised." She said with recurrence. "We'll need some money too..."

He rolled his eyes, and dug in his jacket for a twenty. Marta smiled and took it from his hands with two fingers. Aaron then opened his mouth to say something, but Chris was already energetically speaking about some stupid story from the field. She laughed, throwing her head back slightly, almost tipping the hat she just put on. Time seemed to slow with every blink of his eye; the way her hair swayed back and forth, lingering in the air, creating a split second of happiness in the room. Stress and madness suddenly lifted off his shoulders.

They continued talking as they walked through the door, their voices still going loud down the hallway. Aaron sighed, the new silence in the room acting as emptiness. He paused for a moment before getting up and walking to the window, uncovering the front entrance from behind the heavy curtains. There they were, still chatting about Chris's valorous experiences in the agency. Aaron rolled his eyes with an inner scoff. If Marta knew half the crap he'd been through...

What was this he was feeling inside? A weird mix of turmoil, anger, and jealousy?

_Jealousy? No. Definitely not._

Still, he wondered why she acted like a teenager around Chris, and not him.

His prying eyes followed the two down the sidewalk, Chris's arm barely wrapping itself across the small of her back.

* * *

**A/N:** I know, I'm so evil. Think Aaron can win her back?


	6. Flames

**A/N:** Don't y'all love me for that last chapter? Just wait to see what other surprises I have in store ;)

Happy reading!

* * *

"So you're really from Canada, huh?"

Marta smiled a bit and diverted her eyes from his- which was a hard task indeed.

"Yeah, lived there for nearly my whole live," she replied softly, with a bit more passion then she intended.

"I've been there- real cold, but nice trees and stuff. Been all over the world too, fighting off rebels gathering information." Chris said with that deep, American, arrogant voice of his.

She propped her hand under her chin and slowly turned her fork around the plate of Alfredo in front of her. "Do you ever wish... You know, you hadn't enrolled in Outcome? Ever been able to settle down, have a chance at a normal life?"

He finished chewing before winding wistfully. "Yeah, I do. I kinda... Messed up my life before the agency. Joining was my way of starting over." His eyes latched on to hers, making Marta quickly swallow the food inside of her mouth. "And thanks to you, I think I might have a shot at really settling down somewhere. I don't know, maybe even start a relationship with someone..."

Her heart nearly burst in her chest. She exhaled, rushing the air out, and tried to put on a good smile.

"Really, you would give up all your training- everything you've been doing for the last few years- for a relationship?"

His smile practically glowed, his eyes unwavering on hers.

"Yeah. I mean, if I really loved her enough,"

_Oh God. Oh God. God, God, God..._

Something sparked deep inside Marta Shearing. Something that she had felt only once. The start of a burning fire fueled by passion alone that burned until the only thing left was the charred remains of her heart...

Grabbing her fork, she quickly scooped some noodles and shoved them in her mouth, Chris awkwardly doing the same. Then she closed her lips over the red straw of her diet coke until she was sure she was going to drown herself if she drank any more.

"Great food..."

He grinned, and set his fork down on his plate.

"Delicious."

* * *

His hands picked up the black and lustrous pen; it seemed weighted in the grip of his hands. Unfolding the black leather cover, Aaron pressed the gel ink against the lined paper and began to write in his scraggly shorthand. He was a bit discomfounded at the fact that the stupid Chris guy had taken his journal- of all things for an agent to steal. It wasn't that Aaron Cross was embarrassed he carried around a journal, it was the small little problem that an actual girl had found out he possessed one. He guessed he'd be ok with it but... Some stuff in there was kinda about her.

When he was eleven, his mother had given him a pocket sized notebook with the hopes of him finding a way to channel his anger out in words. It was just about a month after his old man had passed away overseas, and he wasn't doing so great. Aaron remembered the bitter feeling- mad at everything and everyone.

That's why he loved his journal. The way it felt to write down his feelings, document them in a safe place no one else had to see. Sometimes, Aaron would flip back the pages and skim over that horrible prom night, or all those weeks lying like a gravestone on the crisp white sheets of a hospital bed. And then there was that break in the dates; a period of time where months flew by, and the pages would remain cold... expressionless.

Aaron quickly finished the sentence he was on, staring hard at it for a few seconds before closing the book and stuffing it back into its place at the front of his backpack.  
Looking around, the silence was really killing him. The chair Marta was sitting on fifteen minutes ago looked emptiest of all. Splayed on the floor were the remnants of her shopping trip; deflated white plastic bags, dirty, torn clothes, and that royal blue t shirt that smelled like it was blasted with some breed of manly flowers or something. He shrugged, walking over and gingerly picking it up.

_If that's what girls like..._

So be it.

* * *

His lips were so close to hers. Chris had scooted so close to her they were basically touching sides. Marta could feel herself weakening to his charm, wittiness and that playboy attitude that could land any girl with him in bed. There was something inside of her, though, that held back and screamed no. She wasn't about to be the next one in the line of Chris's love life, that's for sure.

Something about life in Minnesota was uttering from his mouth, but she has toned out due to her internal afflictions.

"Then I got a job as a construction worker and that was hell, but I finally got enough money for my enrollment..."

Chris stopped, probably noticing the spacey look in her eyes. Marta saw he was edging closer to her, she'd seen this oh so classy move before, and suddenly, time sped up before her. The walls were closing in. Flames leaped in the air, threatening to sear past her porcelain skin. She drew a hard breath, and prepared for the worst.  
~*~

"What took you guys so long?" Aaron said immediately after the hotel door opened. Marta exchanged glances with her companion, setting her jaw.

"The lines were really long," she lied, though she knew it was convincing enough.

What Aaron didn't know wouldn't kill him. "And you should be thanking me, because I brought you food."

Soon after she said this, a takeout box was produced out of a bag and landed in his lap.

Then, Marta noticed the shirt he was wearing. "I knew it would look good on you." She smiled, with the upmost satisfaction. But seconds later, the satisfaction turned into a look of dismay.

"What?" Chris asked beside her.

"I think I left my jacket back at the restaurant." She said dryly, crossing her arms.

"I'll go with you to get it," Chris shrugged.

Marta simply shook her head. "It's ok, I'll go myself."

He gave her a look of protest, but shrugged his shoulder. "Fine. You're gonna need this, though." He said, handing her the red baseball cap. She gave him a weak smile and took one last reassuring look at Aaron before spinning around lightly on her heels and heading for the door.

Chris and Aaron turned their heads slightly until they were face to face to one another. The door fell backwards until it aligned with the hinges, shutting out the outside world- taking the silence with it.

Aaron diverted his eyes from Chris and got up with a sigh, knowing very well what had to be done here. But the silence was eating him alive; he jammed his hands into his pockets and awkwardly paced the floors.

"Dude, stop it- you're making me want to beat you up again." Chris said, standing up and facing him. "You wanna say something to me? Man up and say it."

Aaron placed his stern blue eyes on his. "Alright. Stay away from Marta, ok?"

Chris laughed slightly. "This is what this is about? Well it's not my fault you can't get her yourself-"

"That's not what I'm saying." He said quickly, trying to keep his cool. "You think you can just walk in and take her after you almost murdered the both of us?"

"I thought we were past that!"

"Marta deserves better than you, Chris."

"She was into me. Most girls are."

"That's just it. Marta isn't like that, not at all. She's kind, smart, and really sensitive. You're the type of guy that could have any girl you want."

Chris merely shrugged. "Can't lie bout that," he said, more to himself than to Aaron, "but you can have her. I'm not even staying here, remember?"

"Oh yeah. Still, you don't need to me all-"

"She wouldn't stop talking about you, you know. Really. It was 'Aaron and I flew to the Philippines' and 'he saved my life' the whole way there. I tried to change the subjects, but..." His words floated away until they were gone, leaving Aaron's blank face alone in the room.

"What-? She- she talked about me?" Aaron said faintly, in disbelief.

"Yup. Man, I really wanted to get in her pants, but she's all yours." Chris gave his partner a hard slap on the back. "Go get her tiger."

Aaron tried to conceal his smile. "Thanks. For everything."

"Hey, I should be thanking you. I mean, you saved my life."

"Last time I checked, that's what agents are supposed to be doing."

There was a slight, pulling silence that swept in between them.

"We'll just have to change that," Chris said, with a glint in his eye. Then he shook his thoughts away. "I'd better be going. It's not safe here." He said right after, with a heavy sigh. Fishing his hands through his pockets, he pulled out a black leather wallet and filed through a thick stack of index cards, taking his time before extracting one.  
"Byers will get a pack of agents out over the whole planet lookin for me by sunrise. Right now on his chart, I'm supposed to be on a plane to Ohio. You best be getting outta here when you can, nowhere in two hundred miles is safe from here." Chris said, flipping his wallet closed and jamming it back into his pocket.

"We need a car," Aaron projected dismally.

Chris thought for a moment before giving a slight smile.

"I know exactly where you guys need to head. There's a tiny little town named Redding just two days or so from here. There used to be a huge underground building there for the agency, but it burned down just about four years ago. Nobody goes there anymore, superstitious bastards like me say the place is haunted or something. The bodies that burned were never found. Nothing."

Aaron raised a skeptical eyebrow. "I don't believe in curses, simple as that."

He shrugged. "Anyways, there's a red coupé stored at this address..." Chris grabbed the receipt from Fazolis and tore it in half, beginning to scribble on it with a dubbed down pencil. "It's a real nice car, I've driven it once before. It's a old one though, so sometimes it takes a while to start sometimes. The keys are under the left tire."

Aaron took the paper from his outstretched hand and looked at it for a long second.

"And I finally have an excuse to jack that black Mercedes I've heard everyone talking about," Chris said with a devious smile. He turned for the door, and placed his hand on the knob.

"Wait- aren't you going to wait and say goodbye to Marta?" Aaron asked quickly, before he could open the door. Chris halted to a stop, but didn't turn around.

"I think it'll be best if I just went." He said quietly, "but tell her thanks... for everything."

Aaron nodded slowly, and cast his eyes downward. "Be careful out there. I know how hard it is keeping quiet from those guys."

There was a hardening silence that came between them; Chris stared blankly at the door.

Then, with a swift motion, he pulled it open, and slipped out with hardly a sound.


	7. Let's Take The Bus

**A/N:** Hey guys! I can't believe we're into seven chapters already! It feels like I began this yesterday. Anyways, TEN DAYS UNTIL THE BOURNE LEGACY IS ON DVD! I'll be cranking up the Maaron feels in the next few chapters ;)

* * *

Marta walked quickly down the empty hallway, the cardigan in her arms lightly swinging in the air. She then stopped, standing before the room 317. Slipping the room key through the slot, this is what she saw: the room was absolutely spotless, looking like a bunch of rouge agents didn't stay here for two nights. Aaron was lying on his bed, still, his eyes gazing afar at a point in the ceiling. She noticed one thing quickly, and one thing only.

"He left, didn't he." She said bluntly, throwing her jacket aside on the bed.

Aaron sighed, and turned his eyes towards her. "Yeah. He did."

It was all he could really say about the subject. She remained quiet, casting her eyes to the side as his continued to linger on her.

"What do we do now?" Marta said quietly.

"We get out of here, that's what," he replied sullenly.

She was afraid of that. The hotel had served almost like a sanctuary, a place where she knew the both of them weren't going to get hurt. Going on the run again... Entering the outside world, where people were wandering around, looking for them, wanting to kill them...

"Where are we going?" Marta asked, voice dimmed down to an icy whisper. The words tasted of bitter memories in her mouth.

"Redding. It'll take a couple bus rides to get there. We'll have to leave-"

"Now, I know." She said with a rushed voice, "there's not much to pack up."  
Aaron looked around for a second, and picked up the cardboard box. "You can have the rest of this if you want."

"I'm not hungry."

Shrugging, he tossed it into the trash. "Okay, let's go then."

He picked up his backpack and zipped it up, slugging it over his shoulder with a faint grunt. Marta sighed, and dragged on behind him.

The streets were filled with a long string of cars that went on for what seemed like forever. Marta shielded her eyes from the glaring sun; Aaron slipped on sunglasses.

"I think I saw a station a little way down the next street over." He said loudly, over the chatter. Since Marta had no choice but to believe him, she followed him down the sidewalk like a dog to its owner.

They both remained quiet for the rest of the way there. Aaron would glance up at the street signs from time to time, and Marta tried not to bump into someone every five seconds. Finally though, in the horizon, she could just make out the sign for the bus stop. By the looks of it, the bus was already starting to get full.

"Great," she muttered to herself, giving Aaron's shoulder a tap. "It looks really crowded. Can't we just wait for the next one?"

Aaron looked over his shoulder at her with a smirk showing in his eyes.  
"You can't take sharing a seat with me, can you?"

Marta narrowed her eyes playfully. "No, not at all."

Rolling his eyes, he walked forward into the line of people, and stepped on the bus. Marta called his name a few times, but it was useless. She groaned, and resentfully got on the bus.

Her eyes searched for Aaron's face, and for a split second, she was afraid she had lost him. But then she saw him, sitting next to a Chinese man and a young mother-with a two year old son bouncing on her knee.

_Nice going, Aaron..._

When she got to where he was sitting, Aaron moved his backpack down to his feet and smiled up at her.

"I even saved you a seat," he said, as she sat down. She gave him a sarcastic grimace of a smile.

"How long do we have to be on this train again?"

"As far as it'll go, I guess. Once this one stops, it's into another one until we get there."

Marta didn't want to seem sour, but unpleasant memories of long bus rides wouldn't leave her alone.

"It won't be that bad," Aaron said matter of factly, "lucky for you, you have me to keep you entertained."

The bus engine began a terrible roar, and jolted forward. Seconds later, the noise was added to by the child's crying.

"Lucky me," she said through gritted teeth, Aaron's smile fading into darkness like the sky above them.

* * *

There was a hollow quietness between the two for a while; not one of them spoke to the other. The man next to them was conversing with the woman hastily in Chinese. The child was just waking up from a short nap, still groggy with slumber. Marta was too lost in her own thoughts to adhere to her surroundings. The memories she thought of made her feel bitter and depressed, the memories of her and Aaron not much better. But she couldn't help herself, she missed the old Marta- the one who was obsessed with science. She longed for the sensation all her work brought her. The feel of a microscope under her palms, the electric hum of the generators, getting lost in mitochondrial mitosis for hours into the night.

Her new self felt so unknown to her. Her mind couldn't tell left from right the way it used to. She didn't know what she wanted any more. Heck, she didn't even know that answer before everything happened. Her body had become tense, coiled up in emotion and insecurity. Her muscles were what hurt the most- they begged her not to run anymore. She hadn't been extremely fit in her past. Sometimes her friends would call her up and force her to tag along with them at the gym, and she'd regretfully accepted. Most of the time she liked spending days to herself and her research; that is, until she moved into that creepy, rickety old house.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a second?" She heard a whisper to her left, and she turned her head instantly.

"There's still one last thing we have to do." Aaron said solemnly. "I need you to write letters to your family."

Marta, taken aback for a second, looked at him in bewilderment. "My family?"

He nodded.

"Byers will try anything to find us. Believe me, I know how it works. Blackmailing, as conniving and immoral as it is, works for anything and everything. And he knows that."

Her mind seized up at that moment, the poison sinking through her head. How could she have been so stupid, as to think she was the only one in danger?

"All they need is a letter, telling them that you're alive- and that they need to get out of their current location as soon as possible. It'll take some time, but I think I can make more false ID's to send."

Marta sighed a happy sigh, and smiled sheepishly. "I have five sisters, Aaron."

He looked back at her blankly, wondering if she were serious or not.

"That's... A lot if fake ID's..."

"But you can make them, right? They all think I'm dead," her voice fell slowly.  
Aaron sighed, and glanced down at his backpack. "It'll just take time. Five sisters, not including you?"

Smiling, she cocked her head to the side. "Yeah. You thought just one of me was bad enough,"

Aaron kept his eyes on hers. "You know, though, changing their names may not be enough for Blackbriar not to find them. They have eyes everywhere around the world."

"I know," Marta said dismally, "but we can't just let them die."

"Hey, at least you have a family." Aaron replied with encouragement. "Aaron has nobody but himself."

"Oh really." She smirked. "Then what am I doing following you around?"

"Staying alive," he said sullenly.

Then, Marta's eyes moved downward towards the black bag.

"Uh- Aaron?"

He suddenly followed her gaze. The little boy that was once sitting beside them was now searching his way through the backpack.

"Whoa there," Aaron said quickly in surprise, grabbing the opened backpack and setting it in his lap. This triggered a pair of watering eyes and intense crying.  
Looking around, he saw the two chairs next to them were vacant. He groaned, handing the backpack over to Marta and stooped down to pick up the kid.

"You make kids cry, Aaron." She laughed, enjoying the irritated look on his face.  
"Only CIA agents get guns," he said softly to the child, but his crying wouldn't stop. It worsened and worsened, until Aaron finally cracked. "Okay, fine," he said in an annoyed time of voice, reaching into the backpack and pulling out a AK-40 pistol.

"Aaron what are you doing?" Marta questioned with a large amount of worry.

"Giving him something to play with," he shrugged, handing the gun over to the two year old.

"You don't give little kids guns!"

Aaron gave her a look. "It isn't loaded."

Then he looked at it to check, turning the safety lock on.

"Well now it isn't."

"Aaron this isn't a good idea," Marta protested.

"He stopped crying, though."

Behind them, someone screamed.

"That man has a gun!" A woman shouted, ripping her child out of Aaron's arms.

He quickly threw the pistol back into the backpack. "No I don't."

But it was already too late. The bus had stopped, and everyone was hysterical.

"He's a terrorist!"

"He'll shoot all of us!"

"He almost killed that kid!"

Marta wildly rummaged through her head for possible ways out. "No, he's a cop!" She interjected.

"Where's his badge?"

"Do I look like a terrorist to you?" Aaron asked heatedly.

"He's uh- an undercover cop." Marta added, more like a question than a statement.  
"Alright, off my bus." The driver said gruffly, walking down the isle. He was a huge man wearing a sleeveless shirt.

"I'm an undercover cop!" Aaron averred, anger rising in his voice.

"I don't care what the hell you are. Get off the bus before I call the real cops on you!"

"You can't just-"

"And you too, missy." He turned to Marta, who immediately opened her mouth in surprise.

"I'm not with him- I don't even know who he is!" Said she, rather pathetically.

They were off the bus in a matter of seconds. The cold wind was bone chilling.

"Nice going, Marta." Aaron said playfully, nudging her to the side as they began walking down the barren streets.

"Everyone totally bought the whole undercover cop thing." She chuckled. Despite being kicked off their only means of transportation, Marta was actually feeling good about herself. Perhaps she wasn't as bad under pressure as she thought she was. "May this be a lesson learned," she said cachinnately, "never give a baby a gun."

Aaron laughed. "Never again."

Just then, a frosty gust of wind grazed against their skin with an unforgiving power. Marta tugged her jacket tighter around her body, but it provided next to no additional warmth.

"Here, you can wear mine," he said when he saw her reaction; his leather jacket was off and draped around her shoulders in an instant.

"No- its ok- really-"

"I spent all last month trudging through snow and ice in the mountains. This is nothing."

Marta smiled, and ran her arms through the blissful warmth the coat gave.  
"In a way, I'm glad Chris left. I could see you two didn't really get along." She said, placing her words carefully.

"Agents typically detest seeing another agent out in the open. But I guess he did help us a lot. Even if he spent all his time gawking over you,"

Marta looked at him with sudden interest. "You think he liked me?"

Aaron rolled his eyes. "Of course he liked you. The two of you roamed the city and acted so flirty-"

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said innocently. Then she broke into another smile. "I think you're jealous of him."

"Ah- I'm totally jealous of a guy who can get girls that damn easily." Aaron said with exuberant sarcasm.

"Well haven't you ever had a girlfriend before?"

"Yeah. Lots. I can't even keep track of how many I've had,"

Marta laughed. "It's amazing how you and your big a nose got lots of girlfriends."

That comment earned her another shove to the side. "Oh yeah? Well you sound like you're hiding a foreign accent or something." Aaron taunted, just as she hit him back.

Then she simmered down, and took a breath.

"Guys like Chris are charming, handsome. But they only care about themselves. They sweep you off your feet and then drop you. You may be dorky, but at least you're good inside." She looked up at him with cautionary eyes. "Somewhere under all that secret agent tough guy is a really nice person. Not everyone is like that."

Aaron cocked his head to the side. "So you didn't kiss him on that park bench? Cuse that's what it looked like from the hotel window."

"You were spying on me?" Marta said in disbelief, though she saw it coming.

"I couldn't leave you unsupervised with some random killer we picked up from the street," Aaron justified, "it was strictly for your safety."

"Sure it was." She said sarcastically. "And no, for your information, I didn't kiss him. I panicked, and I just couldn't do it."

Suddenly confused, he pressed gently on. "But why? You've been through so much in the past two weeks. Wouldn't something like that make you feel... I don't know, better?"

Marta slowly shook her head. "If I would have kissed him, I'd end up hating myself more than I already do."

Her graven face was the end of that conversation, Aaron knew it.

"We won't be getting to the next city any time soon," he said softly. They both looked around at their surroundings. Trees lined the horizon and covered the slightly rolling hills. Suddenly, the thought if staying in a heated hotel sounded glamorous.  
Aaron veered off the road and began walking across the dirt towards the thick patch of trees. She followed him, taking a glance down at her wrist for the time- it had just turned eleven. After a minute or so, they were surrounded by trees that were as tall as houses.  
"I guess we can just..." Aaron gestured towards the ground. Then he awkwardly dropped his backpack to the ground, and the both of them sank to the fallen leaves. Marta pulled Aaron's coat tighter around her and gazed up at the stars. They glowed and sparkled, mixing together in the jet black sky to create utter fascination. Yet another one of science's wonders to marvel at, she thought.

Marta stared up, lost in the wonder of the blazing stars until she lost track of time. When she turned her head to look at Aaron, he seemed to already be asleep. She slowly sat up, and crawled on her knees towards his backpack, which was on the other side of him. The leaves slightly rustled beneath her, but from experience, she knew Aaron was a heavy sleeper. Her hands groped for the zipper once she reached the bag. As soon as it was opened, she pulled out a couple sheets of blank white paper and unclipped a ballpoint pen from his notebook. Then she crept back around him and laid down about two feet from Aaron's body, turning around so she was on her stomach. She propped herself up on her elbows and took hold of the paper.

Then, with shaking hands, she began to write her resurrection.


	8. Each Other's Prisoners

**A/N:** I know it's been a while, but you won't be dissapointed with this chapter ;) I can't believe I already have eight chapters posted! A big thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, and/or favorited!

* * *

Hard blue eyes stared irascibly up at a dismal screen.

"What do you mean you can't find them?" He asked tersely to the wary group behind him. For a while, no one spoke.

"We've- uh- been searching video servalence cameras for days now-"

"Then where the hell are they?" Eric Byer shouted back, drunken with anger and no sleep.

Again, nobody answered.

"Search the cameras, you get no break." He spat, "I need another coffee. Now."

A man standing near the back darted out to fetch a cup. Everyone slowly reverted back to their chairs and fixed their diluted eyes back to their burning computer screens.

_Why did the bossy old bastard want that girl so bad?_ Echoed through all their minds.

Eric grabbed the full cup of coffee from the man and gulped it greedily down, eyes still connected to the screen as it flashed through airports, restaurants, streets, offices, even bathrooms.

An uneasy silence came upon the overcrowded room. The sound of rummaging images and clicking keyboards were the only sounds audible.

Then, the door opened again.

"What now?"

A man now stood behind an incoming daylight, looking dumbfounded.

"Agent Baylor- he was supposed to report back for a blood test this morning."

"Well did he check back in to base?" Byers said irritably.

"No. Didn't hear nothing about him since he was in Sacramento."

Eric paused for a moment, and suddenly got a spark of interest in his eyes.

"Get me all surveillance cameras in Sacramento from..."

"Three days ago."

"Three days ago." He finished. "Up until now. He's got to be helping them. That or he's dead." He finished quickly.

In an instant, the walls were filled with crowds of people walking along the sidewalks.

"The question is, how did they get to California?" One of the workers asked equivocally.

"I don't know, probably by boat. For God's sake, she has one of our agents helping her."

Then he turned his attention to the glowing screen in front of him, edging with anticipation.

"Where are you, Marta Shearing?" He muttered under his coffee stained breath.

No one else could hear him.

Minutes turned into hours- long, hard hours. Just when the thought of giving up was so luxurious in his mind, an alarm sounded, slicing through the silence that had become of the room.

His eyes snapped back into focus. "That's her, direct match." A deep cover agent confirmed. But Eric Byer didn't need conformation. The frozen picture showed her small face wrapped in windblown hair as she was about to board a bulky transit bus with a college logo plastered on the side.

Lips forming the slightest hint of delight, he didn't even need to tell his people what to do. One phone call later, an assassin was headed their way.

* * *

Aaron woke with a terrible crick in his neck. His body seemed to have stiffened in a horrible way during the night, like he had been replaced with plastic or glass. Shaking the leaves from his tussled hair, he took a glance over at Marta. She was dead asleep with her face planted in dirt- hands guarding five carefully written letters from flying away. If anyone were to pass by, well... She looked like a murdered body from a horror movie.

He leaned over and claimed the papers, putting them safely back into his bag. He trusted her enough to not read them.

"Wake up..." Aaron muttered, putting his hand on the base of her back and shaking her. A few seconds later, he heard a muffled protest- which he knew would come.

"Okay, see you in Redding then." He shrugged, slowly pulling himself into a standing position.

As he expected, Aaron heard a exaggerated groan, and Marta was soon up shakily on her feet with an expression that showed telltale signs of sleep.

"Rough night?" He said matter of factly. Marta simply gave him a dark, murderous look with her flashing brown eyes.

Aaron stifled back a laugh as he began walking back to the road.

"Where'd you put the letters?" She asked with slight accusation from behind.

"Relax, they're in here," he concurred. "I'll mail them in the next town we pass through. Random return address, of course."

"You didn't... Read them, did you?"

Aaron turned his head to her and waited for her to catch up. "No, I know how you get when people snoop through your things."

Her glance remained icy.

They walked together, side by side down the jagged road, with nothing but silence between them. The morning air was breezy and foreshadowed an early winter. Leaves around them danced playfully around their feet. Aaron let his thoughts wander free as if they there flocking birds in the sky, nothing holding them back.

Behind them, a car revved like a siren, then screeched its tires. Aaron had just enough time to whirl around and push Marta back into the trees before the gunfires began splaying out of the window.

"Go!" He shouted at her, beaconing her to run faster. And she did.

The same paralyzing adrenaline forced its way throughout her bloodstream, turning her into victimless prey being hunted by a ferocious beast.

Foreign footsteps crushed the leaves beneath them, their guns at the ready, perched on their shoulders.

Aaron desperately searched for options as he wildly dashed through the camophlaugeing trees- then he saw the ice.

Plunging the heels of his feet into the hard ground, he stopped so quickly the next vision he saw were the tangled branches of the dead trees.

Everything went dubiously quiet. Then he heard a crack.

Aaron jolted up to his feet right just as Marta plunged into the frigid water.

His breath became strangled in his throat as he scrambled for a tree to hide behind. Then he saw the agents that were obviously sent to exterminate them hang eerily at the edge of the trees.

A second went by- they seemed to not have seen Aaron.

Then he heard a scream. Her head had popped out of the water. But it was evident she wasn't going to get out with her weak arm.

Her hands clawed in desperation at the ice, only to slip back into the cold abyss. She looked like a small, wounded animal; a lamb before the slaughter.

One of the assassins began cautiously stepping out onto the ice, a gun gripped hard in his hands. Aaron remained still, ferociously scouring for an idea. Marta's pleas were more muted now as liquid caught in her throat. She began frantically calling his name as she saw the man come closer to her.

"Aaron!"

He knew if he fought them they'd have to relocate across the world again.

"Aaron!"

They needed that car for transportation.

"Aar-"

Instead of pulling the trigger, the agent took his rifle in one hand and swung it like a bat down on her head. She disappeared back into the dark water.

Instantly, Aaron's feet took of almost robotically back into the trees. The sweat on his face sent ghastly chills down his spine. He had to do something. Anything. She was going to die.

Aaron found himself soon standing in the middle of the road he had shared with his partner in crime merely minutes ago. His eyes caught the black Durango that looked abandoned off the side of the cement. When he caught up to it, his hand slammed against the glass and soon shards exploded in the tranquil air. His hand quickly found the unlock button and the door swung open.

Spinning around, his bloodied hands picked up a large rock from the ground. He threw it down on the accelerator and turned the car fully on with the keys that were still in the ignition and put it in drive. The vehicle sped off, halfway on the road and halfway on the dirt. Aaron only had time to while the wetness off his face before he turned back and ran into the direful woods.

"Did you hear that?" One of the men said harshly to the other.

The remark was followed by a crash, and an exchange of looks. They took one last look at the calmed water in the middle of the lake and took of towards their only means of transportation.

Passing them unnoticed, Aaron pushed himself forward until he found himself slipping on the slick ice under his feet. He feel to his knees and slid towards the hole- he had to grab the rough edge to stop himself. As quickly as he was able to, Aaron ripped off his jacket, shirt, and shoes and dove into the water.

* * *

The world he entered into was a strange one. Everything around him turned black and still. Aaron forced himself down farther and farther, desperately searching for something. Anything.

He did this until he was sure his ears would explode from the pressure. His eyes went back and forth, up and down in the still water. Only a few stray rays of sunlight were able to make it that far under.

Aaron let a few air bubbles escaped his mouth. He knew he couldn't last much longer. His hair hung in slow motion above his head.

He dug deeper through the water with a blistering mind. Throat tightening, lungs burning...

Then he saw a hand. It was the last of his strength that pushed him forward and grabbed her body. His legs desperately kicked towards the tiny whole that was their only gateway out of the hell they were entrapped in. The drifting light got brighter and stronger. Aaron's whole being screamed for subsidence.

They burst through the water in an explosion of gasps and white, breathy smoke. Aaron felt the world closing in on him. Pictures around him were blurry, he felt as though he would collapse at any second.

He yanked Marta's still body out of the water and fought for a proper hold on the ice. Once he pulled himself out of the hole, he hauled her by the waist until she was completely out of the water.

Aaron took a second to stare down at her while still trying to catch his breath, his heart racing like a terrified rabbit's. Her skin was completely white, but once he looked hard enough he could see she was turning a faint bluish color.

She was utterly frozen to the touch as his shaking fingers graced over her.

"Oh God Marta..." He muttered, placing his hand over her heart for a beat.

It was still.

In an instant, Aaron turned back into the operative agent he still was inside. He worked fast on taking off her soaked jacket. Soon he was leering down at her, continuing to breathe rapidly. It reminded him of being back in the army, having to decide things in the blink of an eye. The amount of pressure, the loss of sanctity, it was all coming back.  
He dropped his head down until he was face to face with Marta, pressing his lips firmly over her mouth. She was so bitterly cold it was like resetsitating a statue. Aaron pressed his hands firmly down on her chest and repeated for what seemed like hours.

"Common... Common..." He muttered, refusing to stop.

He dipped downwards to give her breath again, but before he could, he felt the faintest stir of movement.

"Marta! Marta!" He shouted, shaking her roughly with his strong arms.

She opened her mouth and turned to the side, violently coughing up the rancid water. Her body was extremely hypothermic. Aaron couldn't help but smile when she looked up at him with the biggest, most confused eyes he'd ever seen.

"Wh- I- I thought you were going to leave me."

"When have I ever left you?"

"I real- really thought I was dead."

"So did I,"

"Aaron?" She whispered, though she already had his undivided attention. "I'm- freezing."

"You're gonna have to bear with me..." He said back awkwardly as he set himself on top of her.

"Just do me a favor and keep my clothes on." She muttered weakly. It wasn't the ideal situation, but she knew firsthand what hypothermia could do.

The warmth began generating where her skin met his. It was blissful, yet not nearly enough to thaw the ice that glistened on their skin.

"It's gonna be ok," he muttered to her, slowly squeezing the liquid from her hair as best he could.

"Don't lie," she replied weakly, trying to smile.

"No, I mean it. We're both going to get out of this. The whole thing. We won't have people trying to kill us anymore. I'll find a way-"

"Why are you helping me Aaron? Why not let me die like the others?"

Their eyes met, inches away from one another, in a connection that seemed surreal.

"Because you don't deserve to die Marta."

She let her head drop to the leaves on the ground and soaked in his words.

"How much longer do you have to be on top of me?"

Aaron shrugged, his muscles flexing while doing so. "As long as it takes to warm the both of us up."

She had to admit, though him putting all his weight on her was slowly crushing her, it wasn't that bad. It seemed prefusicively immoral, him being her patient in all. A part of her would always see Aaron Cross as that one extremely weird project participant that never seemed to stop. He was a perpetually rouge man with a soldiers ambition. And how he was shirtless, wet, and lying on top of her.

What did this make them, after everything they've been through together? Partners? Friends? Marta tried pushing the feelings down, but they always found a way to return. She knew as soon as he blew up her shitty house they were practically married.

"Are you any warmer?" She heard him say towards her.

Marta nodded yes, though half of her didn't want him to leave her. But he sat up anyways, and ran his hands through his hair. Her hands touched the warm spots he had left on her skin. Aaron then stood up and went back to the the frozen pond to fetch the rest of his clothes. Her shirt was still damp, but she felt as though she had a renewed strength.

"What now?"

"We get that car and we get the hell out of here."

Marta smiled and slowly stood up, "it's still a couple miles away... We can't walk that far. At least I can't."

Aaron didn't say anything. Instead he walked back to her, picked up his backpack, and slipped his hand into hers, contributing to walk towards the street.

"What, are you gonna hitch a ride or something?" She asked him curiously. He simply shook his head. "I've done enough hitchhiking. It's your turn now."

Her eyes widened. "Wait- shouldn't you-?"

"Oh look, here comes a car now." Aaron smiled, seeming to be enjoying himself.  
Marta threw him a sour look as he gestured her forwards onto the street. She took a deep breath and walked out to the middle of the street, right in the path of the white suburban. _Maybe it wouldn't be so bad,_ she thought, _I've always thought of myself as a great actress._

The vehicle screeched to a surprised stop, and the window slowly unrolled. Marta walked over and put on her best smile. Inside the car was an old woman with deep wrinkles etched on her face.

"Goodness dear what are you doing out here?" She said in that motherly tone of voice. Marta couldn't help but smile inside. This was going to be too easy.

"Me and my uh- friend went fishing and need a ride back to town." Marta said with full sweetness and charm in her voice. She had been using it all through her childhood to get what she wanted.

The woman glanced past her to see Aaron pulling his shirt on over his bare chest and shot her back a sly smile.

"Oh I get it,"

This got Marta confused. "Get what?"

"What's your name son?" She asked towards Aaron.

He grinned back. "Kevin,"

"He's quite the looker," she muttered to Marta so he couldn't hear.

"No no no we were just fishing that's all." She rushed the words out like she was pleading guilty in front of a judge.

"With no fishing equipment whatsoever."

"What're we talking about over here?" Aaron asked curiously once he was standing next to Marta. She didn't know what to say, so she decided the awkward conversation was over with.

"Can we get a ride or not?"

"Of course you two can sweetheart, hop in the back."

The doors unlocked, and Aaron opened the door for Marta. Before she could get in she caught a glimpse of the old woman giving her a grade A wink.

* * *

The drive to Redding was fairly uneventful. Aaron and Marta remained quiet in the back, only speaking to answer questions the woman threw at them, though most of them were directed to Aaron. In the hour and a half they were driving, he had a completely made up past down to each one of his dogs' names. Marta was glad she didn't have to say much. After all, it wasn't too long ago she was as good as dead.

"Who are you visiting in Redding?"

"Umm well," Aaron fished for an idea, "we're just touring through that's all."

The lady laughed quietly to herself and drove on.

"Well here we are!" She exclaimed after a few more minutes of driving. Marta was the first one out. She was so sick of hearing "Kevin you're such an amazing guy do tell me more" repeated over and over. Even Aaron was getting tired of explaining his fake life. Marta did have to give him some credit though- he could make up stories with a snap of his fingers.

"Feel free to call if you need anything else honey," she called through the window.

"Just keep walking..." He said irritably.

She smiled. "What, Kevin boo doesn't want sugar from his new mommy?"

"This is the most painful day I've ever had," he muttered back.

She didn't even have to say she agreed.

The sun was setting over the hilly horizon on the tiny town of Redding, California. Soon they were prowling the sidewalks, counting the numbers on the houses until they got to the garage labeled PROPERTY OF USS GOVERNMENT on the keypad.

"Please tell me you know the pass code." Marta said threateningly.  
Aaron gave her a look. "He gave it to me before he left."

With that, he punched the code in and the mechanical wheels began groaning.

"Doesn't seem like lots of people live here," she said, taking a look around as the garage door opened.

"Yeah, kinda creepy."

With that, a dusty red car came into view.

"Wow that's one... Interesting car." She said, running her finger down the side of one of the windows. "I think they had these when I was a kid."

Aaron walked over to the gas cap and unloosened it. "Huh, has fuel in it though."  
He then walked over to a flowerpot on the shelf and grabbed a gleaming silver key from inside it.

"How'd you know it would be in there?"

"All operatives hide their keys in flowerpots, it's basic science." Aaron said matter of factly.

Marta rolled her eyes. "So what, we're just going to drive it out of here like we're not stealing it?"

"It's not stealing if you're a runaway fugitive with the world's top assassins out to murder you," he said with a playful smile. "But there's one more thing we have to do first."

Marta folded her arms across her chest and waited to see what he had in mind this time. Nothing though could prepare her for what he was about to do.

Aaron knelt down on one knee and let out a nervous sigh.

"Will you marry me?"


	9. Taken By Surprise

**A/N: **Hope you all loved that cliffhanger ;) Happy New Year everyone, and as always, happy reading!

* * *

There was only silence between them.

"Come again?" She said warily, her mouth suddenly dry.  
Aaron rolled his eyes. He didn't think it'd be this hard.

"Will you- Marta Kristina Shearing marry me- for forever and all eternity all that shit?"

Instinctively, she stepped forward towards him and kneed him as hard as she possibly could.

"What the hell?!" She shouted at Aaron as he staggered backwards in pain.

"It's.. Not..." He tried to speak, but the words wouldn't come out.

She balled up her fist and rose it to hit him.

"The marriage isn't real!" He got out before the blow came.

Lowering her fist, she looked at him in surprise.

"You're so weird, you know that right?"

Aaron finally straightened himself up. "Look, I think it would be a better cloaking device for us to be together."

"And you think getting down on one knee and defying your love to me is the way to ask?" She fumed.

"I'm sorry, ok?"

Marta still continued to glare at him. "So what you're saying is when around people I have to hold your hand and act all girly?"

He put on a devious smile. "Kissing wouldn't be so bad either,"

"Do you want me to rack you again?"

"Ok, we can start small that works." He said, getting into the car.  
Marta reluctantly followed, though she was still irascibly angry with him.

"I already have the licenses and everything signed and ready to be submitted to whatever state we end up in."

With that, the car started with a roar, and the two of them were off down the highway.

"I'm guessing you're changing our names too then," she muttered, gazing out the window so she didn't have to look at him.

"You're pretty smart for a doctor," he teased.

"Do you really want to say that right now?" She said in a dangerous low voice. Aaron really thought her eyes were on fire.

"Right. Sorry... Anne."

Marta gave him a horrible look and opened her mouth in surprise.  
"Anne? No. I don't want that name!" She yelled irefully. "It's gonna be MY name- so let me choose it."

"Okay okay," he said, trying to calm her down. "It's all yours."

She took a deep breath, thinking for a moment. "Claire."

Aaron kept his eyes on the road and processed the name in his mind. "Has a nice ring to it," he replied back with a smile. "Ok then. Jack and Claire Davis. Moved from Springfield Illinois. You can still be a scientist and I'll... Do something."

"Awesome. I thought you'd assign me to become a zoologist or something." Marta said sarcastically. "Do we have to call each other by our fake names all the time now?"

"No, but we definitely can't mess up in front of people that's for sure."

She pulled her legs up on the seat and rested her head against the chilling glass window. Claire Davis. She thought by repeating the name over and over in her mind it would make it seem more realistic. But every time it continued to sound foreign to her. The distant street lights soon blurred together to create a string of yellow that reflected off her darkened eyes.

* * *

When Marta woke, the car was stopped and Aaron was snoring in the passenger seat. Outside the window was a sign that read Nampa, Idaho, right beneath a Walmart sign.

"Aaron- get up." She hissed, socking him hard in the arm.

He immediately stirred and let out a frustrated groan. "I drove all night... Five hundred miles. Will you stop hurting me?"

Marta smiled. "Never. So is this where we're living now?"

Aaron slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes. "I guess,"

"Does that mean we can go house shopping now?" She said rather excitedly. Aaron sighed again.

"I... Guess..."

"Leave it to me. Now let me drive." She unlocked the door and slipped out before he could say a word. He let out another groan before surrendering over the driver's seat. Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

The Elko debriefing station was buzzing with agents. It was easy for Chris to slip through the crowds of testosterone unnoticed. One would expect the group of unwinding operatives would be vicarious and boisterous- but it was hardly the case. They sat down in organized rows on wooden tables eating their meals in silence. There was a line spiraling to the back wall of men waiting for food. There was a deadened look in everyone's eyes, Chris noticed, and he could tell these were long term agents.

He had been walking for miles, he ached all over. So he decided to take a seat down at one of the tables. Chris promised Aaron Cross one thing, and he was going to fulfill it to his best ability.

"Hey," he said casually to the person sitting next to him. "Where'd you come from?"

"Flagstaff. You?" the man said gruffly through mouthfuls of beef soup.

"San Francisco." Chris replied, taking a deepened breath. "Do- you know anything about that scientist that survived that in Maryland a month ago?"

The man looked up from his bowl. "Just what they had on the news. Why're you so interested? She was just the help anyways."

"Just the help? We wouldn't be able to go out on missions without the chems the scientists give us! What are you taking?"

The man looked veraciously annoyed. "Why the hell do you need to know?"

Chris rolled his eyes with irritation ebbing off his body. "Probably blues, right? They got everyone off greens a while ago. But now that the system is starting over I have no idea what they're going to do,"

"The scientists?"

"No, higher up. You know Eric Byer runs the whole operation. He keeps us all wired up with crap so he can set us loose to kill the people he wants killed."

"Who's side are you on anyways?"

"Yours, of course." By now he was attracting a few more guys around the area. "He never told us the secrets Outcome has."

"And you know all these secrets?"

He sighed. "That scientist didn't die, like they told you. She's alive, I've met her. You know the agent he warns you about, the one Eric said died in Alaska? He's helping her."

"How do we know you're not making all this up?" The man said threateningly.

"Believe what you want. But Outcome is more dangerous than you all thought. There is a way to get viraled off the pills. There is a way out of here, so we can all live out lives again."

The man scratched his beard for a moment. "And where are they now?"

"I don't know."

"What's going on over here?" A voice boomed from behind. Chris froze, and ducked his head down.

"Just think about it. Tell the others." He rushed the words out of his mouth and jumped over the table, starting an eruption of riled protests from every corner.

Three gunshots were fired in his direction, but there was too much hustle to get a clear shot. Chris had bolted out before any of the guards could see his face.

* * *

It had been eighteen hours after their marriage, and Aaron was already ready to strangle her. He had sat through three meetings with real estate agents, made twenty phone calls, and ambulated through a billion houses. That wasn't the part that set him on edge though. It was that Marta simply would not shut up.

Aaron figured it was in a woman's nature to genuinely freak out about this kind of stuff. She asked about the tiles, she asked about neighbors, wood, carpet, every damn thing.

"How would this wall color look in the morning with the sun on it? You think it'll look too washed out?"

The gun in his backpack tempted him fervently.

"It will look fine."

"What about the backyard you think it's too small?"

"Marta. Just buy the house." Aaron gritted his teeth together and pulled out his checkbook.

She grinned and grabbed it out of his hands. He let out a victorious cry inside; though he had a sick feeling it was her plan all along. A part of him didn't care though. To him, as long as it was small and a roof overhead, it was buyable.

Nevertheless, he signed some papers, shook a few hands and soon a pair of keys were placed in his hand. Aaron had many separate bank accounts from his past. But when money got low, so did he. Some of the things he had done in the past were regrettable, things he couldn't tell Marta. But the house they had purchased was a small one. It was a simple white house with blue shutters and a nice little rectangular piece of green grass next to a slab of cement. The neighborhood seemed ok; well, for the remarkable three hours they were there for. There were three rooms in the house- one for him, one for her, and an extra one. Aaron was quite sure they wouldn't have any guests in need of staying over.

"All that's left to do is to sign here Mr. Davis." The agent smiled with big full teeth, uncannily white. Aaron let out a final smile and tried his best to scribble his new name in cursive on the dotted line. Marta did the same after him, but her letters elegantly flowed across the paper like she'd been writing it her whole life.

"How long have you two been married?"

The smile still continued to plaster his face.

"Just about a month ago, actually. This is our first house together." He then reached out and covered his hand over hers and looked charmingly into her eyes. "And I've never loved anyone quite like I love Claire."

And for a moment, Marta froze, paralyzed in the glowing look he was giving her.

Then she remembered it was all a lie.

* * *

After an hour of heated debate, it was Marta who got the master bedroom.

"You do realize this means I'll have to walk all the way down the hallway just to use the bathroom right?"

She smiled at his helpless expression. "How much money do you have anyways?"

"And why do you need to know?"

"Well in case you haven't noticed, our house is completely empty." She said, folding her arms.

Aaron had to take a quick look around the place. "Oh yeah." He then fished through his wallet and picked a credit card, handing it to her with the slightest bit of regret. "No ordering online. It's easy to track us."

Marta rolled her eyes. "Fine. Can we leave then? We have a ton of stuff to get,"

"Not yet, we have some... Identity changes to make first."

Then he proceeded to pull a pair of scissors out of his pocket.

"Don't come near me with those things!" She said, backing up with a horrified demeanor.

"I'm not gonna stab you with them."

"You can't cut my hair!"

"Marta, please." He put his hands up in the air. "I'm sorry it has to be this way."

A second later, she relaxed and followed him towards the bathroom.

She stared at herself in the full mirror for what seemed like a long time. Her hair had taken so long to grow out. But she knew she couldn't be juvenile when it came to their protection.

"Tell me you know what you're doing."

Aaron smirked. "Of course I know what I'm doing- now hold still."

He weaved his fingers through her silky hair. Closing her eyes, she felt the blade millimeters from her neck.

"Wait- are you- sure you can do this without messing up?"

He withdrew the scissors and sighed. "Everything's going to be ok."

"I swear if you mess my hair up I'll-"

"What was... The last song you listened to?"

"What?"

"The last song you ever listened to." He confirmed.

"As Long As You Love Me- Justin Bieber."

"You really like Beiber?" Aaron said, taken by surprise.

She shrugged, eyes still closed. "He's not that bad of a singer,"

"Now where did you listen to it?" He continued, snipping off the first piece of hair.

"On my iPhone."

"Where is it now?"

"In my purse, which is probably still sitting on my desk outside the lab. Such a shame, I only had it for a month."

Her hair began falling on the floor in long strands.

"Aaron is it going alright?"

"Perfect. Keep your eyes closed, ok?"

Marta sighed. "Okay,"

"Now then. What's one good memory you have?"

"Well I went to Germany last summer with my sister Maddie. That was pretty fun."

"And which sister is she?"

"The oldest one. She's four years older than me."

"What does she do?"

"Therapy."

"Then I should talk to her sometime,"

"She does kids mostly. Well, I don't know what she does now because of that letter you sent."

"Uh.. What's she like?"

"She always got what she wanted when we were little. Sometimes she can be bossy, but we had a lot of fun times together." Her voice fell the slightest bit.

Aaron was just about finished. "Maybe you'll see your sisters again. I can get that.. much needed therapy and you can get those good times again. Now open your eyes."

She did so, very slowly, and gasped as soon as she saw what was placed in front of her.

"Oh my God..." She had to touch her hair to make sure it was real. It drooped down to her chin, and was thankfully the same length the whole way around. "How'd you learn how to cut hair like that?"

Aaron simply shrugged. "There's a lot you don't know about me."

Marta was still caught in the woman frozen in the frame in front of her- it wasn't her at all. She was Claire Davis, the newlywed who was exploring the world for the first time. A woman who probably wasn't afraid of guns, killers, or falling to unknown regions.

The next vision she saw was Aaron holding up two coloring packets.

"Black or red?"

That was an easy answer.  
"Black of course."

Aaron let out a small laugh. "Well I'm glad my wife's not a ginger."

Marta smiled, and stood up from the small wooden chair she had been sitting on, trying not to glance down at the abandoned hair strands that covered the floor.

"Your turn, Jack."

Aaron sighed, and sat down adjacent to the full size mirror.

_Would their lives ever be normal?_


	10. The Lying Legacy

He didn't know what to do with himself. Two of the world's highly trained agents were sent to kill a thirty- two year old scientist and returned empty handed. Eric had spent the night burning all the Outcome files to black ash that now smeared the dismal hallways. According to the government, it didn't exist any more.

It seemed as though his yelling was growing useless. His voice was so tainted it was like everyone began to avoid him. Life was simply becoming more and more distraught.

Byer walked down the halls alone, a firm scowl etched upon his stormy blue eyes.

His entourage had long since abandoned his side, as they were reassigned to other areas along the trading posts. Even Terry, annoying as he was, left the building with an eerie feel to it.

The door opened before he could knock, giving him access to a tight, dimly lit room with smoke looming right above his head.

The three others in the room merely turned their heads at his presence. Eric sat down and poured himself a drink, averting his eyes to the ground like everyone else.

"Outcome is gone." He said bluntly, just for confirmation.

"We have all the medical work on file," The woman added.

There was a quick silence as Byer tried and think of the words he needed to say.

"I've been thinking about how to change how we treat our agents." This of course got the attention of everyone in the room. They remained silent, their eyes edging him to continue.

"We can't afford for them to have free thoughts like Cross did. That's why I propose we make a pill that fully eliminates that possibility."

The man intervened in a rough voice, "you so realize what this means, right?"

Eric sighed and rubbed his eyes with his forefingers. "It's our only possibility. If something like Aaron Cross ever happens again... Well that's the last straw I guess,"

There was still silence across the small wooden table, but no one protested.

"Now if you excuse me," he said in a hasty voice, "I have more papers to move."

Byer then got up from the table, leaving his drink, and slipped through the door without a sound.

Everyone else stared into a sleepless silence, until they too got up and left the room. The man was about to leave when he saw something resting on the chair Eric had just left from. The man walked over and snatched the paper, realizing it was a photo. His brow furrowed, only seeing a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes instead of any tip secret information. Still, he felt obliged to do the right thing.

Leaving the room in a hurry, the man jogged down the hallway and down the flight of stairs until he caught up with Eric.

"You dropped this," the man said, breathing hard. Eric spun around and gave him a slightly confused look until he caught sight of the picture fastened in his hand. He jerked it out from his fingers and slid it back into his wallet before the man could even read the text marked in pen on the back.

"Thanks," Byers muttered, turning back around and towards his car.

* * *

She was used to getting up at five A.M. Even though the nights were usually short and restless, Marta couldn't help but waking up before the sunlight did. It was always the perfect time to analyze data and write reports; the cool air helped her mind think.

But as Marta sat up in her bed, she realized she had no reason to be up. There was nothing to do. Suddenly, she missed her lab, and everything and everyone in it. She missed Laura's stupid jokes she'd laugh through anyways, the sound of Joseph's coffee maker running, and even Daniel's annoying habit of tapping pencils.

She ran a brush through her hair and walked down the dark hall, figuring it was best to give the high wired agent some extra sleep. Before she knew where she was headed to Marta ended up in the kitchen. She flipped on the light and searched though the cabinets, suddenly glad they had stopped by the grocery store on their way home from home improvement shopping.

Soon, the kitchen was filled with the sweet, intoxicating aroma of grease popping off strips of bacon and frying eggs. It wasn't soon before Aaron stumbled down the hallway like a bee to its honey.

"I thought you'd wake up soon enough." Marta said matter of factly, raising a conspicuous eyebrow.

"It's too early," he groaned, a brown bathrobe tied loose around his waist.

She simply rolled her eyes and grabbed a silver plate from the cupboard, dishing him up some food.

"I thought today we could go down the neighborhood and introduce ourselves. You know, what normal people do when they move in." She told him as he sat down at the wooden table. Aaron made a face.

"Why? I thought the idea was to not put ourselves out there."

"People aren't going to know us as the loner couple who stay inside all day, that's why." She said annoyingly, taking a seat in the chair next to him.

"What, no bacon for the scientist?" Aaron joked, seeing her plate was only filled with eggs and accompanied by a full mug of jet black coffee.

"Bacon isn't good for you, that's why."

Aaron let out a chuckle, and playfully poked her stomach with his index finger. "There's barely anything to ya!"

She blushed, reaching over and snatching a piece of his bacon and sticking it into her mouth.

"Guess this whole identity change thing could have its benefits."

* * *

The pleasant afternoon air was cool against Marta's skin as the two of them walked out the front door and down the windy sidewalk. She spent about twenty minutes debating on what to wear, which was weird because never in her life had she looked at herself in the mirror for that long. The end result was a starched knee length purple skirt and a thin, long sleeved shirt with a gray wool jacket. It was hard for her to believe it was really October; it had just seemed like yesterday the sun was beating down like they were all inside an oven. But then again, a couple days prior she was almost frozen to a Popsicle.

"See Aaron, taking a walk outside is good for you." She smiled as they turned the corner to the adjacent house. "Now- follow my lead." She muttered, stepping up on the pealing white stairs. Aaron rang the doorbell and took a step backwards. A few seconds ticked by before the door opened, revealing a small child, no older than ten years old.

"Hi," Marta smiled, "are your parents home?"

Before the girl could reply, a big man with rectangular glasses perched on top of his nose came into view.

"Hi, we're the new neighbors." Aaron said this time, extending an arm outwards.

The man shook it heartily as a woman, presumably his wife, met him at the front door. "Did you guys move into the house next door?"

The two of them smiled back in return.

"That house was only up for sale for a month. Where did you two move from?"

"Illinois," Marta replied, her anxiety fading away quickly.

The wife's face this lit up. "It's just a coincidence you two showed up now. There's a party down at the Richardson's place tonight, five houses from here. You two should come!"

Aaron exchanged a surprised glance over at Marta that read, 'parties really aren't my thing, I'd rather drown in my own blood', though he kept his cool.

"We'd love to. I'm Claire, and this is my husband Jack."

"You'll love it here. And you two make an adorable couple."

Aaron then laid a tense arm around her shoulders. Marta was afraid he was going to squeeze her to death.

"Thank you; there's no one else of rather be with than Jack." She said in a sweet, girly tone, though she knew he would be getting onto her about it when they got home.

"Do you have any kids?" The woman asked, with eyes that almost glittered every time they moved.

"Nope, no kids." Aaron replied in a not so subtle tone of voice.

"We sure are trying, though, right Jack." She said charismatically, shifting her eyes over to meet his. Aaron responded by tightening his grip around her shoulders, making her clench her teeth together in pain.

"Well we really should be going," Aaron finally said, before things got really awkward.

"Okay, I guess we'll be seeing you two tonight." Replied the woman.

"We'll be there." Marta smiled, marveling in how the husband had been so quiet the whole time. "Oh, I didn't catch your name,"

"Grace, and this is Mark."

Before Marta could reply, Aaron was directing her by the shoulders back down the cement pathway. Once they heard the door shut, the two of them immediately separated.

"What was that all about?" Aaron growled, jamming his hands into his jean pockets.

"Sorry, just having some fun," Marta grinned, savoring being on the upper hand for once.

"Well I'm not going to that party."

She rolled her eyes. "You sound like a deprived eight year old boy. We're going to that party. You're gonna dress up nice, and pretend like it's the best night of your life."

He scowled back at her before opening the door to their house. "Next time, I'm doing the talking."

* * *

Aaron was not having a good day. He knew Marta was just pulling his chain, but he wasn't a people person. The last party he attended resulted in a Tuareg ambush and a shot to the leg. He had spent the rest of the day setting up the TV and flipping through the channels. Marta eventually gave up on getting his ass off the couch, and was soon buried in room decorations. She realized they would have to make fake wedding photos, fake family members, and fake friends to fill their empty shelves. Home, she thought, was supposed to be a place that held many treasurable memories and was filled with love, not a vacant, expressionless hideaway from the outside world. The pictures Marta had bought were simple designs that looked nice, but only added to the dullness. Suddenly, she didn't want to live in such a strange house with her so called husband. She began to long for her old bedroom she had shared with two of her sisters before she moved out- before things got bad. It had been extremely cramped and may have been worn down by many spilled nailpolish bottles, various hair products and littered with clothes, but it was home. Living with Peter wasn't home- far from it, actually. And now she was here, pretending to be someone she wasn't and continuing the lying legacy, every tear that dropped from her rosy cheeks something she missed from her old life.

Marta hadn't realized how much time went by once she fell onto her bed and cried. She really hoped Aaron couldn't hear her. Sitting up quickly, she glanced at the clock and hurriedly dove into her closet, filing through her clothes until she reached the only dress she had bought from her one shopping trip. It was red, her favorite color, and was made up of a soft, silky material. She then showered, slipped on the dress, and jammed her flat iron plug into the bathroom outlet.

When Marta finished, she grabbed her heels and ran downstairs, ten minutes until it started, to find Aaron still sitting shiftless on the couch.

"We have to leave soon, get up!" She shouted towards him, walking over to switch off the TV.

"Hey, I was watching that!"

"Get upstairs and change!"

He scowled at her. "Have fun going by yourself. Nice dress by the way."

She sighed irritably, throwing her shoes at him and heading back upstairs. He heard the loud sound of drawers being yanked open. A moment later, she returned with a blue dress shirt clutched in her hands.

"Put this on." She ordered, eyes narrowed towards him.

He continued to glare at her, unmoving.

"Seriously? I never thought one guy could be this immature," she growled, mainly to herself, reaching down and hauling Aaron to his feet.

"You're going even if I have to shove you out the door."

She then worked on pulling his shirt off, despite his protests, and tugging on the blue button up shirt.

"Your hands are freezing!"

"Good." She said, resisting the urge to slap him. Once she finished buttoning him up, she took his hand and grabbed her shoes with the other.

"There, like dressing a baby."

They were soon out the door, becoming Jack and Claire Davis yet again. Marta noticed, though it was getting dark, how Aaron changed that scowl on his face into a well mannered, upbeat look. She let out a relieved sigh; she was done playing mommy for a day.

The journey down the street was uneventful and quiet; the air was chilly, the only warmth coming from holding Aaron's hand. She could just start to see the house Grace was talking about when Aaron spoke.

"Things would be a whole lot easier if you didn't have to stick your damn nose into everyone's damn business." He said in a deep and terrifying voice.

Marta's breath caught in her throat. She didn't know what to do. She felt like he had hit her hard in the stomach, her head was spinning out of control like a crashing airplane. It really wasn't the words he said, it was the fact that they were still holding hands, he expression was still pleasurable, and he didn't feel tense at all. His eyes were set forward as if his world was going just the way he wanted it to, while she continued to struggle for breath. But no tears came.

It was then that Marta stumbled on a raise in the sidewalk, almost sending her to the ground. She caught herself on her own though, just a few more steps until the front door of the house.

_This is the real test;_ her mind yelled at her, _Claire Davis is a happy married woman about to attend a party..._

Aaron rang the doorbell, and soon the door was opened, letting out the loud voices of laughing adults and bright colors.

"Are you two the new neighbors Grace told me about?" Asked an older woman, obviously very wealthy from her appearance.

"We sure are," Marta smiled, soon following Aaron inside.

* * *

The party wasn't all that bad. Aaron thought it would be a bunch of snobs eating food and talking about housework, but it wasn't anything like that at all. The men were welcoming, and while some of them did talk about their wives or their kids, others were into hunting and running- man stuff. Aaron fit in nicely; soon he had to catch himself from talking too much about weapons. He was glad there was alcohol to drink. Marta was going to make him do completely insane_. But still..._ She didn't deserve him snapping at her like that- and he knew that inside, though he had trouble getting his emotions out. The wounded look she wore for the little time he got the courage to look back at her reminded him sourly of every man and woman he had killed before. Right before the final blow.

Once and a while though, he would sneak a glance over towards her, and the group of woman she had been conversing with for the past thirty minutes. She smiled a lot, even laughed once or twice at something he couldn't quite catch. Though for the first time, that sparkle in her eyes just wasn't there.

A few minutes later, he saw her drift away and walk towards the table filled with orderves and picked up a martini, sitting down by herself at the bar.

He gathered the nerve to walk over towards her, hoping the alcohol in his system would help him out with the forgiveness plan.

"Having fun?" He said as genuinely as he possibly could, taking a seat next to her. Marta jumped slightly at the sound of his voice.

"Yeah. The people here are really nice." She said rather quietly, clinking the ice cubes against the glass cup.

"Look at me," he gestured, smiling when her eyes met his. "I am- so sorry about what I said earlier."

She remained quiet for a long moment; she stared down at her drink and brushed a loose strand of hair back behind her ear.

"I think we should go now," was her only reply. She downed her drink and and got up, Aaron following her out the door.

The frozen air felt like a slash of ice water to the face. He didn't even bother to try holding her hand. But with the few glances he passed towards her, he noticed something wasn't quite right about the way she was acting.

"Marta, how many drinks did you have?"

She remained silent, but her brow furrowed in thought. "Don't know."

He sighed, and put a hand up against her forehead. Her skin was radiating heat.

"You're drunk," he muttered, though there was no surprise there.

"No I'm not," she muttered, stumbling a little as she walked. Aaron put a protective arm around her.

"You don't want to see me.. When I'm drunk."

Aaron let out a laugh. He was suddenly curious to see where it would go.

_Payback, _he thought joyously,_ is a glorious thing._

"Let's go inside..." He said, having to use more strength to keep her on her feet.

He opened the door and she stumbled in.

"I hate you," she said, keeping her dilated eyes on him.

"Oh, well thanks, that makes me feel great." He laughed, putting a hand on her shoulder to keep her steady.

"But I don't get it.. You're also really nice... And really cute..."

Aaron still continued to laugh, though he was seriously surprised.

"See, that's the kind of thanks I deserve."

Then, she preceded to put her hands on her chest, making him feel suddenly uncomfortable.

"Kiss me," she whispered, though to Aaron it sounded like a shouting demand.

"Umm... Marta you're not thinking straight."

"Kiss me!" She said, more desperately this time.

Before he could respond, she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his.

Aaron's eyes widened; he didn't know what to do exactly. Although a kiss from Marta Shearing had been the only thing on his mind for every checkup, he didn't want it to be like this. Yes, technically giving her mouth to mouth was indeed kissing, but he didn't have a choice there.

He pushed her away from his body, and she looked back at him with surprise.

"You- don't- l-love me?"

If his eyes could get any bigger, they probably did.

"No, no no no, I never said that!"

There were thin, hot years that appeared out of nowhere brimming her eyes. "You hate me?"

"Didn't say that either. Look, you need to go to bed now." He calmly said.

"Then kiss me!" She wept, her whole body trembling.

Aaron looked at her, desperate, seriously considering taking off out the doorway.  
Her face was turning red with fiery emotion.

For a moment, just one moment, Aaron let his thoughts fly out the window- he stepped foreword and held her face in his hands, kissing with all the feelings and emotions he had kept in silence all those years.

It defiantly shut her up.

He pushed his tongue past her mouth, suddenly craving her.

He didn't know how long the two of them stood by the doorway, but suddenly, his thoughts returned, and he snapped his eyes open.

_What the hell are you doing?_

Letting go of her, he quickly picked her up and carried her to her bedroom, throwing her body down on her bed and turning around to leave. To his surprise Marta didn't resist or complain at all.

"Wait Aaron, don't leave." He heard her ask weakly behind him. Aaron stopped, but didn't turn around. He simply squeezed his eyes closed before continuing through the doors shutting it softly.

* * *

**A/N:** I know, things are starting to get complicated bewteen them... Could this be the start of something? ;)


	11. A Remedy Red As Blood

**A/N:** I forgot to say this in the last chapter, but thanks for everyone who's stuck with me through eleven chapters and five months! Ya'll are so awesome. Enjoy!

* * *

Head pounding, Marta woke up the next morning with a hangover. She turned her head to the side to see the time, and soon realized she had overslept by about five hours.

She groaned, forcing herself out of bed and getting dressed. Honestly, in the back of her mind, Marta didn't know what the point was for getting up. The night before was a mix of depression, anger, and blurriness. But she felt like she owed him an apology, even though he was equally to blame.

The stairs felt cold under her bare feet as she made her way towards the living room. She could hear the light sound of Fox News on the TV. As she suspected, Aaron was plopped on the couch looking both extremely tired and well rested at the same time. He glanced up towards her and smiled, though his face was wary.

Her stomach clenched nervously as she took a seat next to him. Aaron turned off the TV. "How are you feeling?"

"Horrible." Marta muttered, feeling faint. "Aaron... I'm really sorry for how I treated you yesterday..."

He put his arm around her gently, suddenly feeling terrible for what he did to her.

"It's ok, really. I know I can be a bit... Hard headed sometimes," he studied her pale face and her dim brown eyes for a moment, trying not to think about the night before.

"Umm... What happened after the party exactly?"

Aaron stiffened a bit. "Nothing. You just passed out."

Marta let out a small sigh of relief. "Good. I don't usually drink often, promise. Peter used to tell me I can get pretty crazy..."

Aaron made a face. "What? You? Crazy? Don't believe it."

Instead of smiling, her face fell. "How... How can a guy like you put up with me? I'm so annoying and naggy.. All I can do is science. And now that I don't have that... I'm nothing." Tears brimmed her eyes and soon spilled over down her cheeks.

"Hey," he said softly, "I've never met anyone as smart, or as brilliant as you are. You're so strong. Why else could you have it this far?"

"But you don't know me.."

"I know you're just looking to be happy,"

She looked at him matter of factly.

"And you're sweet, and kind... you always smell like rose petals, and you want someone to love you. Do you remember all those stupid, pathetic comments I made during every one of my checkups?"

Smiling sheepishly, Marta nodded. "I started writing them all down after a while," she laughed quietly. "Because, for one, they were ridiculous; two, because, well... Nobody's ever done anything like that for me before."

Aaron's mind was racing. What he had felt the night before was unlike anything he had felt before. He couldn't think of anything more right.

"Don't move," he whispered in a single motion, edging closer to her. Marta could soon feel his breath brushing against her skin. Her own breathing stopped; time seemed to stand still. His lips met hers in a perfect matrimony. Closing her eyes, she let him move closer to her- so close he was right up beside her.

She finally broke the kiss when she smelled something horrible.

"Uh- Aaron... Is something burning?"

He jerked up, seeing black smoke arise from the stove.

"Yeah, breakfast." He muttered, rushing over to turn the burners off. But it was too late, soon the fire alarms were buzzing like a squad of cop cars streaking down the street. Aaron grabbed a broom and shut it off, but the house was still filled with lingering smoke. Marta coughed, and jogged over towards the back door, followed by every single window.

"Guess hash browns are out of the question..." Aaron said, running a hand through his hair.

Marta smiled, and grabbed the car key. "Let's go out for breakfast, ok?"

Returning the smile, Aaron followed her out the door.

* * *

The Texas Headquarters Office was a mess. Every single agent assigned in a US state was herded back into the now untitled corporation. And none of them knew exactly why.

Gavin Abbot stood with many other disheveled agents in the crowded hallways, the rooms already packed to the brim. The words of the crazy man who spoke with him weeks ago were still running through his mind like a song nobody could get rid of.

None of the officials were nowhere to be found, and people continued to flock in through the doors. Gavin was on edge- something about this didn't feel right at all. Why were all the agents called back to the station in the biggest recall in Outcome history?

Suddenly, an idea flashed across his train of thoughts. He was a highly trained government agent designed to scope out killers and leave without a trace, not one of a thousand others waiting for instruction. Dependency on the program was something that bothered him.

He located a door at the far end of the hallway he was standing in. Walking through the crowd, it was easy to subtly make his way towards the door. Gavin could already see the lock pointed northeast, a telltale sign it was unlocked. Chatter and small talk infested the heavy air and slammed into his head like exploding cannon shots. His hand grabbed for the knob. Sweat beaded his brow from hours of being in the building that served more like a prison to him. He turned around and pressed his back against the white wooden door, looking around to see where the guards were. Fortunately, they were almost out of sight due to the constant shuffling of everyone ahead of them. With a quick twist of his wrist, Gavin slipped through the vacant hallway in hope to find the truth.

* * *

As far as good days go, this day had to be the best. It had been a long time since Aaron was able to kick back and let himself have fun. They spent the morning at Marta's favorite breakfast place, Ihop, and then walked through the Boise Idaho Mall, going from store to store and peering through the heavy glass windows. Even after four hours of shop after shop, they ended up empty handed. But Aaron could care less. He made it a goal to see how many times he could make her laugh- he was hard at it at first- but eventually they both couldn't keep smiles off their faces. He loved learning new things about Marta, such as her obsession with scented candles and her degree of hate towards people who think science is just mixing things together and watching the results. Aaron learned quickly that science wasn't that at all; to her, it was a way of life. He wished to see life through her eyes, where everything was a giant puzzle. There were equations waiting to be solved, some harder than others, unbalanced and unpredictable. As much as she tried, some of the variables just didn't work out. But that was the exhilarating part- to live in a world where mystery rose up like smoke and brought a whole new look on life.

"Aaron, look at this little guy! Doesn't he look absolutely adorable?" She smiled, picking up a fuzzy brown teddy bear in the toy store they wandered into. Aaron grinned, and his eyes traveled down the enticing shelves of games and candy that reminded him of his childhood. He reached foreword and picked up a large square box labeled

"Monopoly". "I used to love this game," he said, showing it to her.

Marta smiled, putting down the bear. "Nobody in my family could ever beat me. I'm sort of the best."

Aaron narrowed his eyes. "Beating an agent in his own game huh? I take that as a challenge, Doc."

She grabbed the box from his hands. "We're so buying this." She fished for the credit card and began walking towards the register. "You need to know how it feels to be a looser."

A few moments later, Marta was swinging the plastic bag between them.

"Looser? Sorry, not familiar with this concept."

"Oh shut up," she said, trying to keep from laughing, "I'm taking you down."

The walk down the parking lot was filled with continuous arguing, and the occasional giggle or two. Soon they were both inside the ancient red coupé and off down the street.

* * *

Five hours later, their game of Monopoly was in full swing. They had gone up to the attic to explore the unknown territory, and ended up staying there to play. Marta had thrown on PJ's and a shirt two sizes too big for her right at 5:30; Aaron did the same.

They had stayed cooped up in the drafty attic for hours upon hours. Marta was currently ahead by a couple hundred dollars. She mused in the fact that there was sweat glistening on his face.

They didn't talk at all, except for the calling of card titles. She may have been tired, but Marta wasn't going to back down until Aaron was demolished under her fist.  
Minute after stressful minute went by. But after who knows how long, it was indeed Marta who came out on top.

"What? You cheated!" Aaron prostrated, looking shocked at the piles of money in front of him.

She grinned at him triumphantly. "How could I have cheated? Face it; I won like I said I would." She teased, running a taunting hand through is hair. Aaron pushed her away softly, but soon rolled his eyes and shrugged it off.

"Okay fine... You win," he mumbled, leaning back on the cool, splintery wood.

Marta smiled, and slowly laid her head down on his shoulder.

"Thanks for making today so amazing," she whispered, feeling overwhelmingly tired.

Aaron turned his head to catch her eyes in his. "I'm pretty sure you're the one who's amazing here."

Once again, he kicked all his adversarial thoughts out of his overexessive mind and tentatively brushed his lips against hers. She didn't protest, in fact, Marta Shearing was silently longing to feel him again. It was a surge of bliss she hadn't felt in... Well, she had never felt this way before. She was somewhat nervous, out of practice- and she didn't even want to start to think about the side effects.

When she regained consciousness of her surroundings, Marta realized that Aaron had made his way completely on top of her body. His sense of urgency was beginning to rip her mind apart from her and melt it down to nothingness. The flames surging through her veins were enough to transform their house into nothing but a pile of scorched wooden boards.

Marta jerked up from underneath him and gasped for breath; face reddening, she pulled herself up and dashed for the ladder back downstairs.

"It's late- I should get some sleep." She muttered, whipping around and stepping down the thin, wiry ladder. Marta was gone in an instant, leaving Aaron lying alone, dumbfounded on the cold, splintery floor.

* * *

The hallways carried a ghostly quietness between the blank and barren walls as Gavin made his way down them. They seemed to be endless- a web of never ending passages that lead to no outcome.

He didn't know how long he had been snooping, nor did he want to. Time was slipping out of his hands like tiny little grains of sand. His taunt muscles bent in suspicion as he rounded another corner, but he froze immediately when he heard voices.

Seconds later, shadows danced along the gray carpet. Gavin's breath caught in his throat as he pressed himself firmly up against the wall, completely out of sight from the intruders.

"We'll have to hurry," one of the voices said to the other, obviously male.

"The batch should be finished right about now." Another man said, opening one of the doors to the right and passing through.

Gavin waited a few seconds, making sure nobody else was around, before advancing towards the taunting door. His breath was short and hot against the baleful air. Tentatively, he pressed his ear up against the side of the wall.

"Why do you need a chemical this destructive again?"

"We're just experimenting with our research."

There was a slight pause, like the person was nervous to reply. "Just know these program participants could have any kind of side effects. Are you sure we should give dosages to all those people at once?"

"Give the news to the other lab workers," the male voice snapped irritably, "the participants have been crammed in here long enough."

There was silence, then the sound of a machine generating. Gavin's eyes widened as he dove around the corner and thankfully out of sight. The two men walked hastily back down the corridor they came from, leaving in a mad hurry. Gavin peered back down the hall once again; seeing it was cleared, he quickly ventured out back to the closing door. The scientist was still inside, so he let the door close regretfully- but not before he caught glimpse of a red substance lubricating in glass viles like blood flowing through test tubes.

With that, Gavin took off the direction he came through, the tornado reeling through his mind making him want to crash to the ground in defeat. The ground felt tempting beneath his feet.

He continued through the dark and fleeting hallway towards the unlocked door in which he came. Grabbing the knob with a panicked hand, Gavin slipped back unnoticed into the roaring crowds of flustered agents.

Then, through the crowds of people, he caught a glimpse of a woman wearing a slack white lab coat. He narrowed his eyes, trying to see more of what she was doing, but he was on the opposite side of the room.

The droning sound of the fading intercom came on, instructing everyone to form lines facing the front. More scientists appeared in front of them as Gavin and the rest of the agents awkwardly shuffled around like confused animals trying to learn something beyond complicated.

Gavin got as far up as he could before he was unwillingly shoved into the far left line. Still, he wore a perplexed look. This wasn't right.

Then, produced from a small gray case, were vials upon vials of the crimson liquid. He might not have known what exactly they were for or what they could do, but the human inside of him knew nothing good would come out of it.

"Wait- stop!" Gavin shouted against the dulling chatter, switching it to a suddenly dry silence.

"What is that stuff you're gonna put into us?!"

The scientists were too dumbfounded to say anything in reply. Everyone had frozen, confused, and staring right at him like they were witnessing a crime.

"And what have you people not told us about what we do? Is it true you guys know nothing about what we do? You... Just do what Byers and the rest of his gang tell you?"

The silence lingered.

"Well maybe Aaron Cross was right. It's time for us to-"

There was a bang- a thud, collective gasps of shock- then Gavin Abbot's demised body fell to the ground.

* * *

**A/N:** Could this be the start of something huge? We'll just have to wait and find out. :)


	12. Heartbeat

**A/N:** Get ready for some extreme fluff, because it's finally here! :D

* * *

The strong aromas of Marta's typical breakfast shrouded the air at the pleasant hour of six of the morning. Aaron really didn't want to get up. Especially since the night before had been the most awkward thing he had ever encountered. No one simply leaves Aaron Cross after a kiss like that.

A part of him was extremely proud of what he had done. Kissing Dr Shearing was crossed off the list. But now he didn't know what to expect from her. There was a biting annoyance that kept pushing through his mind.

He tired letting the thoughts go as he plodded down the hallway towards the food, the only thing directing him his aching stomach. As soon as Marta saw him though, she cast her eyes down to the frying pan.

"Made you extra bacon." She said, placing a blue lined porcelain bowl down on the table.

Aaron opened his mouth to say something, but he ended up sitting down and scooping up eggs without a sound.

Marta sat across from him, but they ate in stilted silence.

Then Aaron got an idea.

"Hey, I was thinking... Maybe it's time to start... You know, improving your combat skills a bit."

Marta looked up, unsubstantially surprised, and set her fork down with a clang.

"I'm not really the combat type,"

"Well how to you expect to fend off hoards of CIA's finest if you can't even defend yourself properly?"

She threw him a sour look. "I've made it this far haven't I? And I wouldn't sound so sure of yourself. Let's not forget all the times I've hit you for being an idiot."

"Don't throw this one on me Marta," Aaron muttered, "I'm the expert here."

He stood up, Marta awkwardly doing the same. Walking towards her, he said, "now I want you do to exactly what I tell you to, okay?"

"Sounds simple enough,"

Aaron's face then got serious. "Hit me."

She looked strangely at him, then shrugged. "Okay." Balling up her fist, she whammed it right at his nose.

Aaron staggered backwards one stop, looking stunned. "Ow!"

Her eyes widened. "But you told me to!"

"I didn't think you'd do it!"

"Well sorry then!"

He held his nose, though he was pretty sure it wasn't broken. "Good Lord you hit hard."

Marta held her hands up in defeat. "I thought you were bright enough to get that the day I pushed you off the boat."

He glanced back at her apologetically, slightly embarrassed he was taken down by a laboratory worker. "Let's do something new... Because you obviously mastered the punching skill." He said, "this is how it will work. I'll 'swing' at you, and you'll duck to the side and then hit again- not real hitting-"

"I got it," she smirked, seeing his desperate facial expression. Marta did what he said, and curved to the left when he swung. Aaron then made his left hand into a gun and lowered it on top of her head.

"Bam. You're dead."

"That's not fair." She scowled, pushing his hand away from her face. "I did it right!"

Aaron shook his head. "You need to move faster. The time you have to your advantage has to be longer than the time it takes for someone to reach down and pull out their gun."

The scowl still lingered on her face. "Try me again,"

He shrugged, assuming his position. Marta ducked to the left when he swung and returned it back inches from his face. "See, you did it!" Aaron grinned, seeing the relief flood through her. "You'll be a pro in no time; you just have to trust yourself."

She smiled weakly and brushed her hair back.

"Now onto the harder stuff," Aaron said, suddenly scooping her off her feet and over his shoulder. "What if this maniac guy just... Spins you around and won't let you go?"

Marta let out a playful scream that turned into a loud laugh as he spun her around in his arms. "No maniac will do this!"

Setting her back down, he set his hands on her waist. "I know. I just wanted to do that."

Their laughs and childlike tauntings carried from outside the house, arousing curious neighbors who looked out to see a happy couple through the open window in front of a blazing sunset.

* * *

The video replayed in front of him again and again. Eric's eyes remained sullen and grim. After a moment that seemed to draw on forever, he winded.

"How... Why did he..."

"We uh- don't know sir.."

Eric stood up, fuming. "How the hell did that agent, one of our agents, know about Aaron Cross?! That information is not available to them at all!"

"We're looking for options.."

"We don't HAVE options! What about all those agents who were there? What do you think they're thinking about all this?"

His assistant remained quiet for a short period of time, and switched his weight nervously between feet. "What about that memory loss stuff you were preparing last week?"

Eric gave him a stare that could've killed an animal on spot. "We tried it on the other patients at the scene. But... There's something wrong with the chemical formulas. Our scientists can't figure it out."

"Do you think the Outcome scientists had the formula? They were working on some-"

"They're all dead, John! We burned everything!"

"But what about Dr. Shear-"

"Get the hell out!" Eric shouted in a thundered voice. The assistant ran out like a frightened cat. He was followed by a thrown beer can that erupted all over the slammed doorway of the falling kingdom.

* * *

When Aaron returned home, the sky had fully transformed into a quiet and tranquil nightfall. The whole day had been dedicated to finding jobs after a fairly successful lesson in combat. He wasn't surprised at all when she reported an hour and a half later that she had landed a full time job at the nearest Chemical Studies research facility. It had taken him a while to find a fake career that he could live with for some time and not get bored. Aaron wanted to do something physical, yet they needed good income more than anything.

There was a fresh, new feel to the air as he opened the door and walked thorough the desolate house.

"Marta?" He called, setting down his keys and taking a look around. Then, after a moment, he spotted her sitting outside under their lonely sycamore tree. Aaron could see snow flurrying lightly from the other side of the window, so he fetched his leather jacket and met her outside.

"What're you doing out here it's freezing!" He asked kindly, remembering the last time he found her sleepless and alone.

To his surprise, she smiled warmly when she saw him. "Just thinking."

He sat down next to her and draped the jacket over her shoulders.

"I start work tomorrow,"

"Aaron..." Marta intervened slowly, "I'm sorry for the way I acted yesterday. It's just- when we were kissing- well, I haven't felt anything like it for a really long time." She stared at him nervously as to see how he would react.

He laughed slightly. "It's-It's okay..."

"'No. No it's not Aaron. I think... It's time I told you about Peter."

"You mean your ex boyfriend?"

She replied by giving him a stern look with her brown eyes. Then she let out a sigh. "I met him when I was a sophomore in high school. We went on a few dates and... I really thought he was the most perfect guy in the universe. I told him and the job I got in Maryland and he dropped everything to go there with me. Peter was always a strong minded man, but he said he loved me..." Tears began to well up in her eyes. "But with the confidentiality agreement Outcome made me follow I couldn't tell him anything I was doing. He used to get so mad at me when I came home really late or ignored his texts at work. He thought I was seeing someone else. Sometimes he wouldn't even let me leave the house until I told him what I was doing. I could tell he was watching me. Then he would get so mad he began to hit me. I started to get scared. When he went on hunting trips with his friends, I would visit one of my sisters just to get away for a while." Marta tucked her legs close to her chest. "I never told anyone about it though. I couldn't bring myself to say it. But because of him, because of what he did... I swore to myself I'd never fall in love again."

Aaron was starting to connect the dots.

"He's gone now. And he thinks your dead, remember?" He said soothingly, trying to wipe away her tears before they dropped off her chin. "I'm so sorry,"

Marta laid her head on his shoulder, breathing in slowly. "I gave him everything. I really thought I loved him. That's why I got so into my science after he left me. Nobody can hurt me from the inside except myself. And it's myself that makes me better. Smarter."

"It's also really lonely." Aaron said, holding her tighter to his chest as she continued to cry.

Minutes went by, maybe five, before he spoke again. "You wanna know something? You're not worth any of that. I mean, you're really good at caging yourself inside, but I can help you if you just let yourself open up. I've been running around my whole life... Lost and obsessed with the saying 'nothing is what it seems'. I wouldn't trust anyone. And then... I met you."

Their eyes met, their lips not daring to make a sound through the soft silence.

"I love you. Really, with all my heart. There's nobody I'd rather be with. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever met, and I won't let anyone hurt you. Not anymore."

Her only response was the beating of her heart.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm obsessed with writing this romance guys. It only gets better! Don't forget to review!


	13. Just Say Yes!

**A/N:** Sorry to keep you all waiting! This is an extreme Maaron appreciation chapter :) Like the new image?

* * *

Furrowing his brow with irritation, Aaron peered down to his half sheet of paper that was covered from top to bottom in all sorts of weird and random household items. Ice cream and pickles were the next thing on the list.

He sighed, craning his neck to catch sight of the refrigerators stacked neatly in rows towards the back of the supermarket. He didn't even know she liked pickles. Why she shoved him out of the house at eight in the morning to get groceries was beyond his understanding. Aaron wasn't sexist to the slightest bit, but he always thought shopping was the woman's area of interest.

Pushing the already loaded cart pretty much across the entire store, he grabbed the first tub of Rocky Road he saw and fled towards the checkout. He amused himself in remembering the last time he was in a place like this; being just about seventeen, his mother had begged him to tag along just to keep her company. And now he knew why.  
Everything was so close together. People swerved around stalled carts and went every which way as if they were getting ready for one of those so called apocalypses. Despite the overabundance of people, Aaron felt the slightest bit lonely inside. The reoccurring thought of Marta's old boyfriend Peter wouldn't stop pestering his mind. It both angered him and terrified him at the same time. _How could she live in perpetual fear for that long?_

But ever since their talk under the sycamore tree, ever since he laid eyes on her really- he hadn't been able to get her out of his head. Aaron missed all those little things about her: the way she laughed, the warm, transfixing feel of her skin, deep rosy cheeks that blushed against constant compliments.

When Aaron eventually made it to the front of the checkout, he flashed a charming smile and handed his new official credit card with Jack Harlem Davis reflecting in silver letters. He scooped up the numerous plastic bags with both hands and turned towards the automatic doors.

Once back at the house, Aaron dumped everything on the table and headed upstairs almost immediately. He hated how lonely their house seemed when Marta was away. It was incomplete without her- like so many other things. In the back of Aaron's empty little closet was his black, beaten down backpack that had served him for one too many years. He pulled it out, setting it on his bed and searching through it hastily until the infamous leatherbound book was retrieved. As he flipped through the most recent pages, sweat began beading on his forehead. Cursing himself inwardly for being irrational, he lay down and stared at the ceiling in chance of clearing his tumultuous mind. Was the high wired, acutely trained field agent being brought down by love?

* * *

It was safe to say that Marta loved her job. Yes she was a bit nervous about starting up again under the cover of Claire Davis, but chemistry was her one true passion. She had immediately fallen back into the same rhythm that had been her schedule for years.

Her coworkers all seemed nice, it was also quite a good change to be around people that shared her interests- unlike Aaron who couldn't tell potassium chloride from table salt.

Nonetheless, an intangible fear still lurked in the back of her mind as jolts from the eighteen caliber pistol tore through her conscience. Every time the door opened, Marta tensed up as if she were rewitnessing the murders again and again.

But she would breathe in and breathe out slowly, telling herself everything was okay. It seemed impossible at first, but near the end of her first day those fears were replaced by a newfound love for microscopic data and the flowing of fresh ideas.

Marta kept those ideas filing through her head as she walked home on that blistery cold day. She didn't mind the walk much, it was always nice to stall time for a little while. Her hand clung to her purse while the other jammed in the pocket of her jacket.

Taking a look around at the buzz and the scenery around her, Marta mused in the fact that there were so many things she didn't know existed in the city she had been living in for about three weeks.

About twenty minutes later, she entered through the back door, cheeks red and hair windblown. What she saw in front of her was astounding:

First off, the house was impeccably spotless. The house seemed to almost... Shine.

Marta set her purse down on the table cautiously, knowing something had to be off.

"Aaron?" She called, then noticing the familiar pocketbook lying alone on the countertop. She heard movement upstairs, presuming he had taken another one of his famous naps. Her curiosity got the better of her as she waited, and she picked up the journal. She flipped through the first couple pages before noticing something bulky near the back. Turning to it, Marta let out a gasp as she saw a torn piece of map paper just a few inches across ok diameter, with words written as neatly as a thirty-four year old man possibly could- I would run anywhere with you.

Her eyes traveled swiftly across the paper behind it, though the father she got down the harder it was for her to see though her hot tears.

She felt hands in front of her slowly taking the book away from her. Aaron used the pad of his thumb to wipe away the few that streaked her cheeks and smiled.

"The dates on there were from more than a month ago.." She said rather pathetically due to her crying.

"I really meant what I said yesterday night- I love you- have loved you, for what seems like forever." Then, her breath caught in her throat one last time as he, once again, lowered himself to one knee and pulled a box out of his pocket.

"Will you, Marta Kristina Shearing, due me the honor of becoming my wife... Again?

She looked down at him with bright and passionate eyes, at a loss for words.

"Did you... Actually buy that ring?" She asked with astonishment.

Aaron nodded. "I figured out pretty quick what color to get from venturing into you closet."

Marta couldn't believe how perfect the situation was. The man she truly loved was in front of her, bearing his love, holding a ring she was quite skeptical of him legally purchasing.

"Well..."

He stood up, facing her with unanswered satisfaction. She felt as though she couldn't stop herself from smiling. Wrapping her arms around his neck. "Aaron," she whispered into his left ear, "I love you." He held her in silence for a second or two, simply soaking in her warmth. "But you can't think asking for my hand in marriage can be this easy," she laughed a bit, putting some distance between them.

Aaron continued to smile. "You're joking, right? I mean, you're hilarious Marta, but seriously."

"Yeah. Not that easy." She confirmed. "If you honestly want me to marry you, for real this time, I'm going to have to see some commitment!"

Aaron looked beyond confused. "So that's... A... No then?"

"Commitment first, then marriage."

"Do... Do you even love me?" He asked harshly, furrowing his brow.

Marta laughed again. "Aaron, I've been with you for what seems like forever... And I've never felt this way about anyone before. I love you more than you know."

Aaron's stare still remained icy. "Okay then. This may have been the most awkward conversation I've ever had, but you're on." He snapped the ring box closed and walked off towards his bedroom with his journal clasped in his hand.

* * *

A day past, then two, before Aaron got an idea on what to do. Marta came home on a late Thursday afternoon to find three bouquets of flowers and a velvet box of chocolates sitting on her bed.

She smiled warmly, gingerly picking up one of the chocolates and popping it into her mouth. Just then, Aaron swept up behind her, and she spun around awkwardly to face him. Once again, he was holding the open ring box.

"Now will you marry me?"

Marta gave him a debatable stare. "The chocolates and roses are really sweet..."

Aaron nodded her onward, holding back the twinge of annoyance that was contributing to grow inside of him.

"But no, if you really want me, try harder than five bucks worth of roses." She said slowly, handing him one of the delicate red flowers and shutting the box.

Aaron shook his head, amused in her steadfast hold to her annoying ploy.

"I will get you to marry me if its the last thing I do,"

There was a second of silence before Marta spoke. "These petals won't clean themselves you know,"

After giving him a sardonic pat on the back, she exited without a sound.  
~*~

He waited with patient eyes as time ticked by in the brand new Toyota Camry he had bought later that morning. The car was parked right outside the building.

The digital clock turned to 4:00, and a few minutes later, he saw her slip out the side door looking extremely sleep felt. Marta began walking down the sidewalk when Aaron honked the horn, nearly scaring the scientist half to death. Her eyes were like saucers as she inquisitively peered through the windshield to see him. Walking across the parking lot, Aaron rolled down the window with a cheeky smile.

"What is this?"

"Your new car,"

Marta stared at him blankly. "You- bought me a... Car?"

He continued to smile. "Think of it as a pre wedding gift."

She gave him a dubious look, opening the door and sitting in the passenger seat.

"Why don't you look at the manual and see more about it?"

Marta still wasn't thrilled about the non communication issue, but she obediently opened the glove box in front of her- only to find an opened ring box staring right back at her.

"Oh would you look at that," Aaron muttered, trying to suppress a smile, "how did that get in there?"

Marta sighed for a second before moving her hands past it and grabbing the manual.

"Here it is!" She exclaimed, leaning forward to blow the stilled dust that covered the top. Coughing loudly, Aaron scowled back at her. "Aren't you forgetting something Marta?"

She cocked her head sideways in a promising confused look, then cracked a smile. "You mean this ring you obviously misplaced?" Taking it from the glove box, Marta handed it back to him. "Here you go,"

By the looks of things, she knew his anger was seething slowly though his body.  
"But it's for you." He said, his lips forming the words in the clearest way possible.

Marta cringed inside- she didn't enjoy doing this- but she had to make sure marrying him was the best answer in the jumbled multiple choice test that had become her life.

"Aaron I'm sorry... But-"

"But what?" He cut through her wary voice, "look, I know I'm not perfect, but I love you. I've told you that about thirty damn times today alone. Why are you not getting it? You think turning into a complete bitch will make me want to marry you? Hell, be the biggest bitchy drama queen out there Marta Shearing, because I'll still love you! It won't replace your smile, or your cute glittery eyes, or any of your amazing shitty characteristics I can't live without!" Aaron mopped his face with his hands, releasing a frustrated sigh; in front of him the paralyzed in shock face of the woman he loved. And she loved him too.

"I called about five pizza places yesterday, and none of them have stuffed crust pineapple and ham, the only pizza you will eat of course. Which is really gross- who even eats cheese with pineapple? The only place that carried a DVD copy of Gone with the Wind was a really scary gas station on the east side of town that smelled like horse butt-"

"-Aaron?"

"And don't even get me started on now much this car cost. Dammit! I have to work extra hours at a damn power plant full of idiots now who don't know a thing about English-"

"-Aaron it's ok-"

"Dammit, dammit, dam-"

"Aaron!" Marta exclaimed, putting a hand on his shoulder to shut him up. He looked at her with steaming blue eyes that were full of exhaustion. To his surprise, she let out laugh and bent her head down, realizing how more than blessed she was. Aaron didn't have the strength or the mindset to ask exactly why she was laughing, so he laid back and watched her.

Marta then looked back towards him, the man who didn't used to go by Kenneth, or Aaron, but a simple number that was typed in ink on the top of his prescription page. The man that had given so much just to be double crossed by the agency that have him his life back. The man that saved her life.

Everything was clear now in the scientists mind- this complicated problem had a solution after all.

"Yes," she breathed, the words escaping from her soft lips, "I will marry you Aaron Cross... Again."

He simply stared back at her, blinked twice quickly, and still continued to see the happiness and joy that fueled her magnificent smile.

Letting out a triumphant laugh, Aaron grabbed the ring out of the black velvet box one last time. With shaking hands, he slipped it onto her fourth finger. Then he wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her onto the driver's seat with him.

"I knew you would one of these days," he grinned, setting his hands softly around her neck.

He kissed her and kissed her until the last drop of sunlight vanished into the night sky.

* * *

**A/N:** It took long enough, don't you think?


	14. Who Was June Monroe?

**A/N:** From here on out, expect drama drama and more drama! It's all run and gun from this point on. :)

* * *

The next three months blew over so peacefully it didn't seem right. Marta found that being truly married to Aaron wasn't that different than pretending to be married to Aaron. Well, except for a few things of course. Life adjusted itself slowly but nicely into a daily routine that almost seemed normal- a word the both of them knew was just what people saw on the outside.

Aaron was still skeptical about his job at a local power plant, but he learned to enjoy the other workers company to pass the time. And while he was digging holes, Marta had become the assistant associate of the grand science department in a job she had never imagined having. In addition to that, she was being trained by a man who once fought for the secret services to fight for and protect everything she believed in.

On a warm spring day in April though, everything changed. Marta came home from work extremely tired and famished. Trying to smile when she saw Aaron, she made her way over to the couch where he was sitting and rested her head on his shoulder.

"What's wrong, you're never this washed out after work," Aaron joked, fasting his arm around her and undoing the ponytail that held her hair up.

"Aaron, I've felt horrible all day," she moaned, quickly raising concern.

"What are you talking about you never get sick." He said, more seriously this time. "You should've come home early!"

Squeezing her eyes shut, she shook her head. "I didn't want you making a big deal out of it. That's why."

Aaron rolled his own eyes. "You should probably go see a doctor Marta."

"No, I don't," she argued stubbornly, "I'll be fine, promise."

"But you don't know that." Aaron said softy, mostly towards himself. He swung her legs over his lap and picked her up, carrying her to the room they now shared. Setting her down, he lay thin covers over her and kissed her briefly.

"Now that you're sick I'm the one that has to make dinner." He muttered.

"The smoke detectors were turned on last time I checked,"

Aaron signed. "Grits it is then."

That night was one of the longest nights Aaron could remember. Every time he heard her race towards the bathroom, he forced himself out of bed and held her hair as she retched. It happened again and again until her eyes were red and she broke down in tears on the cold hard ground. And that's where Aaron woke up the next morning. He rubbed his eyes and room a looked at himself in the mirror before gently waking Marta up beside him.

"Wake up baby..." He said softly, causing her to stir. "How are you feeling?"

She gave him a look of weak sarcasm. "That's a stupid question to ask,"

Pulling her up on her feet, Aaron held her for a brief moment. He was scared inside.

"Make an appointment today with Doctor Olson, I'll go ahead and call in for you- you're staying home all day promise?"

She nodded slowly, then looked up at him with frightened eyes. "Aaron? What if there's something wrong with me?"

Holding her tighter, he whispered in her ear, "I won't let that happen. But as long as we have each other, we'll be alright."

And she wished so badly that it could be true.

* * *

Doctors offices always made Marta feel odd. Everything was completely silent, everyone seemed doing their own thing. It wasn't like the laboratory to the slightest bit.

After a long hour of running various tests, answering potent questions and staring at the wall, her doctor swung the door open, putting a startle on her already squeamish face.

"Did you figure out what's wrong with me?" She said rather nervously, quietly and rushed in fear of what he might say. He set his things on the table across from her and gave her a confident smile.

"You don't need to be so worried." He said reassuringly. Marta was about to fight his statement when he continued.

"There's nothing wrong with you."

"...then why have I been so-"

"You're pregnant Mrs. Davis."

There was a strange silence in the room after that. She stared at him for a second, trying to register the meaning of those words in her mind. And when she did register them, her cheeks lit on fire and the room seemed suddenly stuffy.

"Do you mean... I'm going to have a baby?" She muttered, swallowing hard.

"Yes it does. Congratulations to you and your husband."

The word made the knot in her stomach clench even tighter. _What the hell was Aaron going to say?_ Then she realized she was still in that tight office with a doctor that was still staring at her. "Thanks," she replied, trying to sound stronger than she actually was. He helped her out of her chair and she walked briskly towards her car after signing some papers. When she got inside, Marta wasn't sure if she was happy or scared about the baby- she supposed she was both. She had to let out a smile for a few details- she was having a child with the man she truly loved. She wondered what their boy or girl would look like. It didn't matter really. But then, the nervousness set in like poison everywhere inside of her, making her head pound and sending chills running down her back. Mother.

Not just another name to be called by. No, Marta knew a mother was the one woman any child could rely on. They endured every single cry, diaper change, tantrum, fever, the smiles, the hugs, the read me another story, I'm not tired, and I don't want to go to school. She then found herself thinking about her own mother; and suddenly, she missed her more than anything else in the world. Baking cookies in the kitchen, singing along quite awfully to the car radio, the smiles, the love- it all hit her in one huge memory. She wished more than anything that she could talk to her now. But of course life couldn't be that easy.

She started up her car, taking one last look at herself in the mirror before heading home. Aaron was in for the surprise of this life.

* * *

The doors opened, and Aaron walked in their house looking tired and stressed. He was a tad annoyed she wasn't returning any of his messages regarding the doctor's visit, but the worry for his wife's health made him go on.

His eyes caught sight of Marta curled up on the couch with a blanket draped over her, making him smile a bit. Aaron sat down slowly next to her and shook her tenderly. After a few moments, she rustled beneath the thin fleece blanket.

"You're finally home," she muttered, brushing the hair back out of her eyes.

"I tried getting back as fast as I could. Now tell me what the doctor said about you!" He said in a smile that hid a building tension.

Marta sat up, her mind rapidly sorting every single possibility  
"Well... Nothing's wrong with me..." She said, triggering a flood of color back into Aaron's face.

"I knew it," he smiled, taking her hand, "but I was so worried something might have happened-"

"There's something I have to tell you though." She blurted out, making Aaron turn silent. His facial expression begged her onward.

It seemed so easy just to tell him. A simple sentence. But that simple sentence would change everything.

"Sweetheart... I'm pregnant." Marta finally uttered out, feeling as though she were delivering the message to millions and millions of people.

She watched as Aaron's face remained placid- though his eyes were now cast down.

"Aaron?" Asked her gently, "aren't you happy?"

Seconds ticked by, seconds deep in speechlessness.

"You mean... We're going to have a baby?" He asked in an unusual voice, one that was dragging in monotone.

Marta tried to smile; the scene before her was beginning to take an awkward turn- something she wasn't expecting at all. "Yes, that's what it means."

Then, Aaron Cross stood up, beginning to pace the room with wide steps. That was when Marta knew something was wrong.

"Why aren't you saying anything?"

Still silence.

His eyes were streaming blue.

Then he opened his mouth.

"I can't take care of a kid- another living breathing person- that's too much-"

Marta stood up, extremely puzzled with his strange actions. It was making that feeling come back to her again.

"You don't have to do it alone, that's what I'm here for. We can finally be a happy normal family," she reached out towards him with comforting fingers- but his arm thrusted forward at her like a striking cobra going for the kill.

Before she could blink, the ground was flat beneath her- and Aaron was above, clenching her throat in between both of his hands. Her eyes were plastered open, staring in a paralyzing shock into the blazing blue fire within his eyes. She didn't move; she couldn't, really. Her body soon began to writhe and her heartbeat race- she could not breathe. All she could feel was the heat radiating off his body.

The inner workings of her mind overcame the cries and pleas of her heart as her hands rose in desperate pursuit to pry his own off her.

"A-aron... Please.. Ple-ase..."

Her words caused the agent to breathe in a few times- heavy and slowly. He looked back down at her, and a second later, the frown on his brow faded away. The hands around her neck were released as he stood back up in disbelief.

Marta breathed in and out rapidly as she clenched to the carpet in a broken form. She breathed and she coughed and breathed and coughed until the room around her returned to its normal self.

Standing up, she felt like she were on top of a flowing river. She looked back at Aaron- her husband, who she loved with all her heart- with the same look she gave Chris when he hurt her. Aaron advanced towards her with a regretful stance. She jerked away when he tried to touch her. Seeing the emotions in her eyes made his heart feel as if it were being crushed underneath Eric Byer's fingers. He had lost everything.

"I- I don't know what came over me..."

Her head was spinning. Her body was shaking. Her soul was numb with bitterness. Marta grabbed her keys from the coffee table in front of them and walked quickly towards the door.

"Don't leave, it was an accident!" Aaron shouted at her desperately; he couldn't find it inside of him to move.

Her fingers wrapped around the knob.

"For a moment I really thought you could change!" Marta yelled in hot fury, whirling around to see his distraught face.

She couldn't look back at him. Instead, she opened the door and ran.

* * *

The road seemed as fast and crazy as her raging conscience. She didn't know where she was going. She didn't care really. Aaron didn't want their child. Nothing else mattered.

Soon, the pictures through her window passed by faster and faster. Marta's eyes were strewn with tears that blurred them into a mix of green. Hatred burned inside of her in a new kind of fire. All men were the same- charming, but jackasses.

A car horn brought her attention back to the road. Her eyes widened. Her foot stomped on the breaks. The car completely lost control. She tried to correct it but it was already too late.

Everything around her turned black.

His hands met with the wall in a piercing bang. They were clenched in stiff fists, impacting the hard surface and forcing his knuckles to bleed with every blow.

_Damn you,_ his mind barked at him, _how are you such a horrible person? How can you live with yourself knowing you've hurt her?_

_But I didn't mean to..._

_But you did._

_I don't know what came over me!_

_You almost killed her for Christ's sake! No matter how hard you try, you'll still be agent number five waiting for instructions on your next target..._

_But I love her!_

_Can you ever love? Can you?_

_Now she thinks I don't even want our baby..._

_Do you really want to be responsible for keeping the life of a child safe from harm?_

_If I don't who will? Marta said it herself- it's a team effort. I don't know, I guess I'm just scared about raising a kid..._

_That's weakness, Aaron. Weakness will get you killed._

_I'm willing to take a chance. I'd do anything for my family._

_Family..._

Aaron stiffened back up, realizing the full effect of what he had done. He looked back at the door in desperation, half expecting his wife to walk back through. But it remained stone still, facing him with fierce intimidation. Her last sentence still lingered in the air in a horrible cry. It was pounding through his ears with a horrible tremor. Aaron ran over towards the keys hanging on the opposite side of the room and headed out the back door. The garage door creaked open and out sped the out of date coupé down the middle of the street.

Glancing around restlessly, Aaron didn't know where she would have gone. He turned onto the main road and weaved between the cars. After a while of stressful searching with no luck, a siren sounding from behind froze his nerves and stopped his heart from beating. An ambulance, accompanied by three police cars, rushed by his car and turned right at the next light. Aaron's eyes followed the flashing lights until they stopped at a pileup of two crashed cars a little ways down the street.

And then he knew it was her.

For the first time in his life, Aaron begged God for mercy. It was his last wish; he pleaded for the life of the woman who had everything taken away from her, everything except love, no... It couldn't end like this. Not like this.

The rusty red car pulled over to the side of the road. He opened the door and ran towards the wreckage, passing by a police officer and a irritated driver standing beside the damaged front of his car. When he caught sight of Marta's car, the breath inside of him felt scarce like he was punched hard in the stomach. Paramedics all dressed in white crowded the area- he could see a metal stretcher reflecting from the heavy shining sun through the mess.

Aaron madly pushed through the crowds, although it seemed like he was getting absolutely nowhere.

"You can't be here!" A voice yelled at him. Soon, a hand was gripped around his arm in pursuit to stop him.

"She's my wife!" Aaron yelled back irritably, contributing to shove past the paramedics.

Then, he saw her. Blood was caked on the left side of her head- her skin looked white. Hospital workers pushed the stretcher up into an open ambulance, the doors closing off his view of the woman he loved.

* * *

The ride towards the hospital was extremely silent. Aaron found his mind stuck on Marta Shearing. Flashbacks of all those small, passionate moments made him grow weaker to subsection. He didn't even turn off his car before running inside the gigantic building. Doctors were already waiting for the ambulance and helped push the stretcher across the tile floor. It was madness. Everyone was snapping at each other orders across Marta's still body and putting things on her like a breathing mask and bandages to stop the bleeding.

It wasn't long before they came before another door- once again it shut him out.

* * *

Hours climbed upon hours, crawling slowly minute by minute. He supposed it was the comeuppance he rightfully deserved, for his morals weren't exactly at a high point. A killer was all Aaron was- it was what he would always be. Byers was right about everything. He couldn't be anything else in life; all the agents were the time, including him. But Aaron knew he loved her still. Thinking about her death was like thinking about the end of the world. He would never forgive himself if Marta didn't make it. If she died, so would all the dreams of revolution.

On top of that, Aaron had to try and think of himself as an actual father. Having a baby in his arms, seeing the light in his wife's face as she took pictures of him or her wearing ridiculous yet cute little outfits. He couldn't believe it could be tangible.  
The hospital got quieter and quieter and the sunlight slowly left the windows, leaving Aaron sitting practically alone on the row of hard plastic chairs across from the room she was inside. From time to time a nurse would walk from one place to another, with hardly a sound.

Hours passed by in darkness and silence. Aaron started to doze off, leaned back in his small chair.

"Mr. Davis?" A nurse's voice asked softly, waking him instantly.

"Is she alright?" He said alertly, though still bogged down with sleep.

"Claire is just recovering from the operation we did on the left side of her brain. It was successful, although we had to use lots of different pain killers to stop her nerves from responding badly to the treatment. And as you may know, she's about four weeks pregnant. I assume you're the father?"

He nodded slowly. "Yeah, I know. That's me."

"Rest assured they're both fine. Now, Mr. Davis, we did notice she had a few broken ribs from a while ago. And she has a pretty deep scar on her arm that wasn't treated immediately. It looks like it healed though. What we found that raised the most questions were bruises around her neck that looker pretty recent... Any explanation?"

Aaron shifted uncomfortably across from the nurse. "Yeah... She uh... Tripped..."

"So what happened yesterday?"

"Well, she was at a friend's house for most of the day. Then she called me and said she... Tripped, then she must've crashed while driving home."

The nurse gave him a hard look with her eyes. "We can figure all of that later. All that matters is she's okay."

"Can I see her?"

She turned to open the door slightly. "Just know she might not wake up for a while longer. If anything happens just press the button and nurses will come."

He nodded as all the nurses in the room filed out. Walking in, he felt his spirits lift like a weight off his shoulders. Aaron sat down in a chair next to her bed and stared down at her sleeping face. She had stitches lining her left temple and small cuts on her arms and neck. A wave of sadness soon came over him. Marta didn't deserve any of this. It was his entire fault she almost died, that they almost lost their baby. He took her hand in his and held onto it tight. Tears fell from his face as the long night went on, a harsh reminder that he was still a toy in the hands of the government; an experiment they put drugs in just to see how he reacted. Aaron never knew if that part of him could ever go away.

But one thing was for sure. A new part of him arose from the moment he started to love Marta Shearing. A part of him that could truly be happy. It was something he hadn't felt since his days as Kenneth Kitson, something he feared he could never feel again.

She was changing him back into the man he was deep inside. And she was his forever. But now, with everything that happened, he wasn't so sure she wanted him again. A woman of her sweet perfection didn't deserve a man like him. A killer. Aaron knew from that point on he would do whatever it would take to earn back her trust.

"Aaron?" Her small voice brought him out of his little world of remorse. He looked up and smiled when he saw her awake.

"You had me scared there," he said gently, giving her hand another squeeze. "Are you feeling alright?"

Even in the middle of a crisis Aaron managed again to ask the stupidest of questions.

"Well, it feels like someone bashed my heard against concrete fifty times, so that's a no."

He let go of her hand and placed his softly on her cheek, suddenly making her tense. Her eyes went dark as she remembered what happened earlier that night. Aaron realized it too.

"Look, I really didn't mean to do what I did-"

"I know." She said, looking strained as she said it. "It's obvious what you did was your body's natural reaction to stress. No, what you said was you didn't want our baby. I get that you're scared and it's another person to take care of, but that's what you signed up for when you begged me to marry you. Remember?"

Aaron softened. "I know. I didn't mean what I said. I promise I'll do whatever it takes to make it up to you. I'm just afraid something will happen to him or her because of our past. Then it'll be all my fault. I can't live in fear like that Marta. I just can't."

Tears pricked the corners of her eyes. "You have me though. And nothing's happened with Byers. Whatever happens, I share as much responsibility as you do."

Aaron shook his head, fighting back the tears. "How can I be a father when I almost killed you? What if something happens and I... I hurt the baby..."

"Oh don't say that," she said, cutting him off, "I know you Aaron. I know you'll never do anything to hurt our child. You just have to believe it yourself." She caught his eyes and tried to smile. "I love you. I wouldn't have anyone else have this baby with me except you. ...I believe in you."

Aaron knew he didn't deserve any of her mercy. His body was so stressed he didn't know what to do with himself. A thousand thoughts were running through his mind all at once.

"Aaron, there's something I want to know." She said in hope of redirecting his thoughts from being down on himself. "June Monroe. From back at the hotel. I want to know... Did you love her?"

The question made him furrow his brow. "Did you say June Monroe?"

Marta nodded. "Did you love her?"

"Yeah. I loved her." He said softly, "but that was a long time ago."

Her eyes fell. "How long did you know her for?"

"Practically my whole life,"

"Did you get married to her?"

Aaron looked at her strangely. "Did you say get married?"

She nodded.

A smile spread on his face. Marta grew confused as he laughed at her question.

"What's so funny?"

He had to force himself to stop laughing. "Marta... June was my sister!"

Marta couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Your sister? You never told me you had a sister!"

"Because you never asked!" He said defensively. He knew she wanted to hear the whole story.

"She was four years younger than me. Quite a determined girl, even when she was little. Our mom had to work a lot ever since our dad died overseas, so we were pretty close. June had her heart set on becoming an actor." He smiled in remembrance. "She would always come home from school and practice random skits and stuff on me. You would've liked her. June was the type of girl who always smiled through everything. A year after she graduated, she met this guy in college who was in her acting classes. He was a pretty cool guy, but he always wore khakis and polo shirts.. Such a dork. Anyways, they got married after a few months and were pretty happy with their lives. Then June went on a vacation with some of her friends to Big Springs and... She drowned. She was only married for five months, barely twenty years old. I left for Iraq seven weeks later."

Marta found herself overcome with emotion. She had no idea any of it happened until now.

"I'm so sorry Aaron..."

He smiled. "It was a long time ago. I still miss her though. Being in the agency helped take my mind off it. And then meeting you... I realized I wasn't alone anymore. But talking about it with you... Helped me realize everything I have."

She returned the smile. Everything could be healed with time. Even the deepest wounds.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm sure your emotions are going crazy... But with everyone saying June was a past lover, I just had to make this plot twist! Excited for the new baby?


	15. Calamity Hits Home

Her hands dipped in the lukewarm water that towered high with white bubbles that looked like piles of snow in the small porcelain sink. There was a neat stack of plates drying on a striped towel. Scrubbing away at the dried food was like scrubbing away all Marta's problems. While most women despise washing dishes, Marta was quite fond of it. She liked the way it felt to live in a sensible home, with normal household things, and of course, a five month old baby.

After much debating, Aaron finally consented on the name Sadie June Cross. And instantly they both knew she was the best thing that ever happened to them.

The door opened, and her husband walked in with his face alight with a smile. Marta quickly rid her hands of bubbles and turned to greet him.

"Well aren't you home early!" She smiled back as he came over towards her.

"I've got a surprise for you," Aaron grinned, taking her hand and spinning her around. He placed his hands over her eyes and began leading her down the hallway.

"Honestly is it this important?" Marta laughed uncertainly, tempted to see for herself what he had to hide

They came to the last door on the right, the one that had been vacant ever since they moved in. "Here we are..." Aaron said excitedly, removing his hands to reveal the front door with words finely carved in the wood- Marta's laboratory.

She her mouth hung open with shock as she stared at the letters with amazement.  
"Oh my God." She turned to Aaron with unbelief. "Oh my God." Then she turned back to the door. "Oh. My. God."

Aaron laughed. "Well go on, open it."

She immediately grabbed the handle and swung it open, starting a series of excited gasps and squeals.

"You have everything in here!"

"I thought someone of your talents shouldn't just give up science." He complied, musing at how she was acting as if she were a little girl on Christmas morning.

"Now you can work on that huge project you've been working on at the building here right at the house instead."

She finally tore her eyes away from the new sights around her and faced him. "This is perfect Aaron," she turned her head to the side and kissed him quickly. "Now I can stay at home for work and take care of Sadie!"

Aaron closed the door, revealing three freshly ironed lab coats in blue, purple, and red. She grabbed one and tried one on for size.

"So this is why your friends from work came to 'check the lighting' down this hallway." She grinned.

Aaron nodded. "Can't believe we actually got all it done,"

Fetching a worn notebook from the center table, flipping through the pages with a smile. "Now I can continue my research on brain functions with different formulas!"

Aaron glanced down at her pages and pages of scribbles. "You really think you found something here?"

"I think so. Agents with both greens and blues in their systems react very differently in their neural functions. It's the hardest thing I've ever researched, but very effective."

They then both turned their heads back to the hallway as Sadie began to wail from back in the other room.

"I'll go get her," Aaron said without complaint. She slipped off the lab coat and followed him back to the living room, soon watching with a sly smile as her husband lifted up their small little baby and held her in his strong arms, rocking her back and forth until her crying subsided. She loved the look in his eyes every time he gazed down at her.

It was a simple thing that reminded Marta that he couldn't do anything to harm their daughter.

* * *

It was two in the morning, and once again, Aaron was traveling down the dark and cool hallways towards Sadie's bedroom. He was beyond tired; one would think being four years old would mean less crying in the dead of night. But it happened every now and then.

"What's wrong?" He asked softly, half asleep.

Her little head poked out from beneath her heavy covers, still sniffling slightly. "I had a bad dream."

Aaron figured. He crossed the room and sat himself on her bedside. Sadie immediately loosened herself from the blankets around her and crawled onto his lap. He wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"It's all gone now, don't worry," he smiled, playing with the waves in her hair. Her head rested under the shelf of his chin.

"As long as you're here, the monsters and witches can't scare me," she said back in a weak voice. Aaron smiled.

"My sister and I were known as the best monster and witch hunters out there. But I gotta sleep in my own bed tonight Sadie-"

"Pleeaassee?" She whined, looking up at him with her irresistible brown eyes.

He sighed. "Fine... But you have to promise you'll go right to sleep,"

"Promise." She confirmed quickly, snuggling up to him as he lay down as best he could on her tiny bed she had barely graduated to.

"I love you Sadie," he muttered past his heavy eyes, holding her comfortably on top of his chest. Aaron was already resenting the day when his daughter could sleep through the night completely alone. Instead of an answer, he got soft silence.

* * *

The messed array of broken glass tubes and aweary scientists on the brink of relinquish was a scene Byers was beginning to rethink why he ever got caught up with Outcome. He had not gotten a second of sleep, not a day to himself, nor a single thought to himself through all the madness. Coffee even began to not have the same effects as it used to.

"We've tried making the drug over a thousand times boss, it just won't work!" One of Eric's coworkers finally said; something that had been on everyone else's mind as well.  
"Because you incompetent fools can't get the formula right." Byers was beyond done with the yelling. It was nearly useless now.

"We don't have the work the last group of Outcome scientists did," the co worker added in. "Without it you're never getting your precious brainwashed agents completely succumbing to your will."

To hell with the paycheck, he, along with the other deep cover agents and scientists, were done with the fixation with the fugitives that ran away just about seven years ago.

"We haven't been able to work on the things that really matter because you're still stuck on one agent and one scientist that are gone. They're gone! Accept the fact you'll never find them again!"

Byers studied him for a while, hatred and resent burning through his eyes. "Now my own employees turn against me," he let out a dry laugh, "how about this: nobody leaves until we find them."

This began a loud uproar from everyone in the room. Words of protest were shouted from every corner. Things were looking bad for the Outcome leader. Before anyone could raise a fist towards him though, the doors behind them opened with urgency. Silence filled the room as heads turned towards a man holding up two papers in his hand.

"Claire and Jack Davis. Nampa Idaho. We found them."

* * *

Weeks past for the family, slowly but as close to normality they ever thought they could get. Sadie kept both Aaron and Marta on their toes, going from one obsession to the next and never failing to amuse them. It was the hardest thing either of them had ever done becoming a parent, but neither of them would change it for the world.

Aaron stayed home sick one humid Thursday morning, having a stuffed up nose and a raspy cough. Since he almost never got sick, he gladly jumped at the chance at staying home instead of going to work.

The TV faced him with cheery bright colors, yet had absolutely nothing interesting for him to watch. He yawned, glancing back at the clock with boredom. It had only been a half hour since Marta left. Sadie was upstairs asleep; Marta was afraid she could spread her cough to the other kids in her preschool class.

Aaron walked into the office and sat himself down in front of the computer. Out of curiosity, he typed the name Aaron Cross into Google. Nothing.

Sighing, he then put Kenneth Kitson in the search box. A few links to the ROTC base, a couple pictures of him holding his diploma from Cleveland High, and even an old obituary of his father popped up. He scrolled down memory lane for a while, thoughts soon engulfing his whole being for hours upon hours. When he finally got bored of that, Aaron went to check up on Sadie, who was still asleep even at noon. So he reverted back to the computer, still in his pajamas, and typed in one last name. Marta Shearing.

He smiled just a bit when he saw her face pop up on the screen. It was all the general things about her- school, science, biography, everything up until August 10, 2012- the day the straight A student from Ridgewood Highschool died tragically; suicide, the website he read from stated, from the emotional stress the lab shooting. The balance of her mind was disturbed.

Aaron chuckled at the last sentence, making a mental note to bring it up to her when his wife got home. He clicked on the next link below, sending him right into Facebook. There was a tinge of hesitation inside of him, but his inquisitive mind lead him forward. Her old Facebook was still up and running. A really old profile picture of her and her dog, her three hundred and seventy friends... He even scrolled down through her old posts... Trying to keep a straight face while doing so. Then, Aaron began looking trough her pictures- that really made him smile.

There was one of her and Peter at some coffee shop, one of her and her sister Kayla at the top of lions peak, and her wearing her adorable nerdy glasses while trying on dresses at the mall with some friends. When Aaron came to a large family photo, he stopped abruptly when he saw a strikingly familiar face.

It was a picture at another one of her sisters wedding. Everyone was standing shoulder to shoulder in their formal attire and smiling brightly at the camera. Aaron found himself leaning in towards the screen to get a better look at one particular man.

It was Eric Byers.

"Why did you want me home early?" Marta asked, looking flustered and confused. She froze when she saw Aaron's face. She knew instantly he was angry.  
"What's wrong?" She kindly asked, walking towards him slowly.

He leaned forward with his arms on the kitchen counter, head bent down in perplexion. Seconds went past in silence before he finally spoke up.

"How could you not tell me?" Aaron's voice was icy and uninviting. Marta froze.

She had only seen him that mad once a few times in the past.

"Tell you what?" Putting a hand on his shoulder, she continued, "common Aaron you have to talk to me."

Then he stood up, facing her with his piercing eyes.

"You never told me that Eric Byers is your damn uncle!" He shouted, making Marta's eyes widen.

"How... How did you find out-"

"Doesn't matter! How could you not tell me this? We've known each other for almost five years!"

There was a lump in her throat as she fished for words to say.

"I'm sorry... I just didn't know how to tell you..."

He clenched his fists together as tightly as he could. "This changes everything! Everything!"

Marta closed her eyes. "Please don't do this here... Sadie is still sleeping upstairs..."

"You know things about him nobody else knows! You can stop him!"

"That's exactly why I didn't tell you! Look, yes he is my uncle! But I don't know anything! He was just a normal guy-"

"You lived right down the street from the man that's trying to murder us! You're related by blood for God's sake!" Aaron roared, causing tears to break free down her cheeks.

"Eric wasn't always like that!" She shouted back, then took a deep breath. "We were never close to him. He was a quieter guy. The only person he really liked in our family was our dad and Maddie- the blonde one. The only times we would see him was on Sundays for dinner. I didn't know what he did for work. Not until I graduated high school. When I found the job at Outcome, I figured out that Eric worked there. My dad said that if I took the job there, he would stop talking to me. And I- I was stupid... And I took it. Then when Eric found out, he made me swear not to tell anyone we were related. And... That was the last time we talked until the shooting..." Marta couldn't help it. Her head fell on his shoulder as she wept. "I'm so sorry Aaron..."

He remained quiet for a moment, rapidly thinking things over in his mind. It still didn't seem real to him.

"Why is his last name Byers then and not Shearing?"

She wiped her eyes quickly. "He changed it. That's how serious he was about keeping us apart.

Aaron remained quiet in front of her. Them after a few moments, he spoke again.

"Why would Byers agree to murder his own niece?"

Her eyes were burning with unearthed pain as she looked towards him.

"That's something I'm still trying to figure out myself,"

Taking a deep breath, he took her hand with a brief smile. "As long as there aren't any more secrets between us."

She shook her head defiantly. "Absolutely nothing."

Aaron then broadened his cocky smile. "We have some time on our hands before Sadie wakes up,"

Marta gave him a sly look before joining him on the walk upstairs.

* * *

Aaron was slowly beginning to get used to all that parenting stuff. He kind of had a weak start, but after a while everything kicked in naturally. Sure he probably wasn't the best dad in the universe. He was well aware of that. Nevertheless, the times he spent with his daughter made him feel nothing the government help he always thought himself to be. Sadie made Aaron forget how many lives he took, how many bullets he had fired- with his new family he began to write a new page in his life.

Something else he learned quickly was getting up early was a regular thing. He thought getting away from Outcome would eliminate that burden. But as Aaron looked back, he would trade a two seventy bench press at five in the morning with an early riser in a heartbeat.

He had gotten himself up at six in the morning Friday morning, letting Marta sleep in some after long after hours staring into a microscope and scribbling down data.

As a typical school day went, he got Sadie dressed, attempted at a breakfast, brushed through her extremely thick hair (he became quite the uncredited hairstylist), and skimmed over the newspaper while taking slow sips of coffee.

"Daddy what would happen if you lost your job?"

Aaron looked up, slightly surprised at her random question. Her big brown eyes were eager for a response.

"Well..." I guess I'd just have to get a new one," he gave her a synoptic look. "But that won't happen."

"I think you're great at your job." Sadie grinned, propping her four year old elbows up against the table. "I like mommy's job too. But I don't like when she pricks me with her needle," her freckles scrunched up in detest as she began picking at a blue bandaid on her arm.

"Don't mess with it Sadie," Aaron said quietly, "you gotta keep it on so it can heal."

"Do all the other girls and boys have to have their moms prick them with needles?"

"You're extra special Sadie." He smiled, knowing she carried most all of his altered genes inside of her. She wouldn't know for a while how special she indeed was.  
She turned her attention to the now cold waffles in front of her. Before Aaron could take another drink of his coffee, the phone began to ring. Signing, he got up and picked it up, wondering who would be calling him this early.

"Hello?"

"Is this Jack Davis?" A mans voice on the other end asked.

"Yeah, that's me,"

There was a pause on the other end. "I've been looking all over for you Aaron. Now I've finally found you."

His eyes widened.

"Before you hang up, let's talk about a few things," Eric quickly said, seemingly happy the endless search wasn't so endless after all.

"Now that I've got your phone number, I've got your address, and most importantly, Marta Shearing." He chuckled slightly, "or should I say Mrs. Davis. So very amusing. You two make the best couple. And the best kids, so it would seem. What's the girls name... Sadie?"

Aaron fought the urge to yell back at him. But he glanced back over towards the table, trying to smile at her concerned face, wondering who the caller might be.

"I'll do whatever you want me to do. But you will not lay a hand on my daughter or my wife. Understand?"

"I wasn't planning to. Now listen- I know Marta has been working on brain functions with the blues and the greens. Here at the agency, we're working on a new drug that will eliminate bastards such as yourself from getting away from the program."

"So you're going to hypnotize them."

"More like getting rid of unnecessary thoughts. The science lab that Marta worked in was the last to have insight on how to complete this drug. And since everyone else she worked with is dead, we have no other option but to take all of your wife's work. All the other data was destroyed. Your job is to get her data to us in two days. If you fail to come, we will kill the both of them. Face it Aaron... You can't hide forever."

Then the line went dead.

* * *

**A/N:** Dun dun DUN! I wasn't lying when I said it would be all run and gun from now on :) Only three chapters left if all goes as planned! Feel free to drop a review, I appreciate it :)


	16. Helpless

**A/N:** I'm SO SORRY for the delay on updating guys! I only have one thing to say in defense... School :P Anyways, here's another chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

There was a sweet serenity feeling to the air around them in their bedroom that next morning; a comfort Aaron had for years, now realizing how fragile it was. The warmth between the sheets acted as a barricade from all his problems it seemed- but it couldn't last forever.

Marta was in a heavy sleep on his chest, wearing one of Aaron's old shirts and shorts that were hidden from view by the oversized t-shirt. Some things never changed. Aaron stared up at the ceiling for a while, not honestly knowing where he thoughts were going. He just silently listened to the feel of her heart against his.

"Good morning," Marta said sleepily, looking up to face him. Aaron quickly wiped the worried expression off his face and smiled back towards her.

"What's wrong?" She asked immediately, knowing he was thinking about something.

"Nothing." He smiled with strong reassurance. "I'm just... So glad I have you in my life."

She gave him a look of confusion. "Well same to you I guess,"

"I don't think I've ever told you that before."

"You don't need to," she smiled, kissing his lips softly, "I already know."

Then, Aaron sighed. "I'm going to the store to pick up a few things. And I might be... A tad late home from work tonight. You know, have to finish up some things."

Marta gave him a look. "Sadie and I are gonna miss you then,"

"I'm going to miss you guys more."

He rose up from the sheets, taking a quick shower before breakfast. Marta got Sadie up in his absence, and by the time Aaron came down the stairs, they were already done with their food.

"What's the rush?" He asked, looking at the clock with confusion.\

"Sadie has to be at school early so she can go on that field trip to the museum. I already told you, remember?" Marta said back, zipping up a blue winter jacket on her daughter.

"Oh yeah," Aaron lied, having no recollection of her ever telling him that.

"And we're going be to late if we don't hurry!" She added, standing up to her own jacket on. Sadie ran towards Aaron, jumping into his arms with delight.

"I can't wait to tell you everything about the museum!"

He laughed. "I can't wait- just be good, okay?"

Sadie nodded quickly to answer his question, but Aaron wasn't so sure.

"I love you Sadie," he smiled, giving her a gentle kiss on the cheek. He then set her down, and gave one final smile towards his wife before they got in the car and left.

* * *

His old car sped down the highway, headed towards the Boise airport in a sober silence. Once again, Aaron was on the road, completing a mission he was assigned to by a resilient psychopath with a goal to take over the agency for good. But this time was different. This time, he felt empty inside, like everything that made up Aaron Cross was left a small town he didn't even know existed until they arrived.

Usually when he was traveling on a mission, Aaron's mind was completely desolate. He knew what he was doing; he knew what he had to do. There was nothing more to it. This time, however, guilt held his conscience and wouldn't let it go. He imagined Sadie wandering around a museum with the rest of her classmates. She probably had a bored look on her face once she realized how boring and presumptuous museums really were. Marta was most likely engulfed in her laboratory, so fully into her work she would skip lunch and still be in there when he returned home.

When he returned home.

The anxiety made his hands stiffen around the wheel of the car, and made him press past the speed limit even more than he already had been. Aaron saddened even more at the thought of her discovering those missing research notes- he knew she would figure it out after a while. But he would be long gone before that happened. And then, the war between good and wicked would begin.

* * *

The clock struck six by the time Marta and Sadie arrived home. Knowing Aaron would be staying late at work, the two of them decided to do some shopping around town for a bit. Marta was exhausted. A small part of her wanted her husband to have already made dinner so she didn't have to.

She helped Sadie out of her carseat and pulled out the numerous plastic bags from the trunk.

"You should've seen the dinosaurs, they were so big!"

"I know," Marta laughed, holding her hand beside her, "you've already told me three times! Believe me, getting a call from your teacher saying you climbed up the shaft to touch the dinosaurs head wasn't the best thing in the world."

Sadie shrugged. "I just wanted to touch it. My friend told me they come alive when you touch them."

"And did he?"

She gave a potent look. "He was probably sleeping!"

"Oh, of course," Marta smiled, smiling back at her while working the key into the front door of the house. They both stepped inside, quickly realizing that it was still empty. Frowning slightly, Marta set the bags down and called Aaron's name. She received no answer.

"Why isn't daddy home? He's always home when I get home from school!"

Marta sighed. "He's still at work then,"

She grabbed the phone in the kitchen and dialed his cell phone; Sadie had already taken off towards her room.

When all Marta got was voicemail, she let out a more frustrated sigh, dialing up his work number now. It rang for a few seconds before a man's voice was heard.

"Hey Andrew, is Aaron still there at work?"

"No m'am, he left just about six hours ago. He turned in a leave report... Saying you guys were going on somesort of vacation?"

Marta ran her hand through her hair in stressful confusion. "What are you talking about? We're not on any vacation."

The man then sounded confused. "Well that's what Aaron said! He was going to take two weeks off work to go to Cleveland!"

This couldn't be happening, she thought, the room beginning to spin around her.

"Thanks for letting me know Andrew," she said quietly, feeling suddenly sick to her stomach.

"Are you sure you're okay Marta? 'Cuse you don't sound it,"

"Yeah... Everything's fine. Thanks for letting me know."

With that, she ended the call, mind pounding in pursuit to try and piece everything together. And in doing so, Marta felt as if she were drowning deep in her own thoughts, strangled and unable to move.

She forced herself to head towards her laboratory. Everything was perfectly in place when she got there- no drawers opened, no chaotic mess- nothing. But when she searched for her worn composition notebook that held all her chemistry secrets, it was gone. There was only a dark and jeering shadow that took its place.

She could feel her throat tighten as thousands of emotions hit her all at once. Backing out of the room, Marta soon found herself running towards their bedroom. She jerked open the door and looked around, just to see everything was in its normal, proper place. She felt like she was going mad inside, maybe this wasn't all what it seemed to be. Still, the name tugged at her vocal cords until she finally spoke it.

"Aaron?" She asked quietly, opening the bathroom door. Nothing. Growing more anxious inside, she began scouring over every part of the house, calling his name over and over again, until she returned to the vacant bedroom.

Marta suddenly felt all her energy vanish from her body; she could feel absolutely nothing but numbness inside. She collapsed onto the cold sheets of the bed and found herself curled up, alone and strangely emotionless. But then, she noticed a stiff paper note set neatly on her pillow. Gently picking it up, she read it over with a confused look on her face. When she finished, Marta read it over again and again and again until she simply couldn't read it any more.

_I'm headed back to Maryland to finish some business with Byers. Please, I beg you, don't come after me. What ever happens, I need to know you and Sadie are safe._

Chocked sobs came in harsh, violent movements that completely overcame her. She didn't know how long she stayed there like that; she only knew that when she recollected her thoughts again, her face was stained with a thousand tears and her heart so sullen it was as if it was replaced with a hard lump of metal. Marta didn't want to move from her bed, though it provided no protection from the outside world. Nothing could provide protection to her husband- except herself.

_No,_ her heart told her, _you have to do something._ _You're the real person Eric wants. He'll kill Aaron. Then he would come after her. And Sadie._

With all the strength she could summon, Marta pulled herself out of bed and went towards her closet, stopping for a second to take a glance at her pitiful self in the bathroom mirror. Her hollow, pale face didn't even show half of the pain she held inside.  
Working diligently, she filed though the hanging clothes inside the closet until she came to a gouge in the wall hidden behind them. Inside held two envelopes, worn and wrinkled from over the years. Her hand gently picked up one of the envelopes, opening it slightly to reveal several photo IDs, each with a different name written on them. Marta took one out, fishing out her wallet from her pocket and sticking it inside. Then she walked out briskly, grabbing the nearest phone she saw.

"Hello? Grace? I know it's short notice, but do you think you could watch Sadie for a couple days? Jack and I have a... Thing we have to go to in Wyoming. It just popped up,"

"Umm... Well the thing is, Mark and I are actually on vacation ourselves at the moment," Grace spoke swiftly through the phone microphone.

Marta groaned, at a loss of what to say. Anger and irritation filled her senses.

"That's... Okay, sorry for calling," she muttered, ending the call before Grace could even reply.

Marta called another number then. And got nowhere.

Then she tried another. Still, no was the only answer.

She was beginning to think people really did see them as the loner couple that lived on their street.

Shoving the phone down, Marta fought back another wave of tears as she made her way to Sadie's bedroom. When she got there, her daughter was on the floor with two dolls, one in each hand. Her face looked up with happy eyes when she saw her mother in the doorway.

"Sadie, you and I have to go on a little trip,"

Her face grew confused. "Trip? Like when we went to Disneyland?"

Marta nodded, trying to keep calm. "Yes, just like that trip. But we need to leave right away."

Sadie let a mischievous grin spread across her face. "No school then?"

There was no time to consider the effects of her actions, so Marta just nodded robotically, trying not to let her stress take control of her. Her daughter rose from the ivory carpet and scurried out of the room, grabbing an unopened bag of Cheetos from the pantry before Marta even entered the kitchen.

"Now I'm ready." She said, a happy ring to her voice. Her mother wished she could have the same attitude about their "trip", but deep down a biting feeling told her their journey might be their last.

* * *

The familiar road ahead of them seemed to stretch on forever. It was twenty minutes into their car ride, and Marta was already regretting beginning to wish she hadn't brought Sadie with her.

"Are we there yet?"

"I need to go to the bathroom!"

"I'm bored."

"Can we take a break?"

Not to mention the guilt was ebbing inside her; questions kept sneaking into her mind, finding ways to send paranoia in frightened waves throughout her body. Marta turned on the radio and flipped through the stations, already trying to find a way to silence her whines.

It worked, too, because in a matter of seconds Sadie was happily singing along to Taylor Swift. Things got a little bit quieter, maybe even a little bit more tolerable. Marta soon snagged the bag of Cheetos from Sadie and ate them one by one, until there were simply none left.

From the rear view mirror, she could see the four year old's eyes growing heavy with sleep. Marta herself was even beginning to slip into a slight drowsiness.

"Is daddy in trouble?" Her weak voice asked innocently.

Her mother sighed. "When is your dad not in trouble?"

Sadie sat back in her carseat, wondering to herself if that meant something good or something bad.

Another hour rolled by; Sadie had fallen asleep, her head lying on her left shoulder and moving slightly to the cars movement. Meanwhile, Marta was fighting hard to keep her mind clear of the ex Outcome agent. Simple things, like the feel of his skin and the sound of his voice, seemed so distant. Oh how she missed him, longed for him, wishing he was safe.

Loudly, an alarm went off in front of her, zapping her senses back into place. She hasn't realized that her gas had been running low for quite some time before her car gave her a harsh reminder. To her luck, just ahead was a 7- Eleven gas station dimly glowing through the setting sun.

Pulling into the parking lot, she turned off the exhausted car and turned around to wake Sadie. Her face was so soft and pure up against the glowing light- it made her stop for a moment and catch her breath. She knew where she was taking her was a place where she would be safe.

Marta quickly pulled her hair into a tight ponytail and slipped a Yankees baseball cap over her head before getting out of the car.

Gently opening the door, the girl almost woke immediately.

"Did you find dad yet?" She asked abruptly, taking a quick and ambitious look around her.

Marta couldn't help but let out a small smile. "You were only asleep for two hours,"

She kicked her foot against the back of the seat. "Well he needs to be here!"

"I know. But let's go in and get some snacks. I'll let you pick out something."

Sadie smiled, hurriedly and expertly taking off the restraints holding her back in her carseat before following her in. They tried to be fast, grabbing the necessities (which included diet coke, a snickers bar and yet another bag of Cheetos) and heading to the checkout counter. Marta quickly pulled out the card with the name Rebecca Scott written across in bold letters. She handed the card to the teenage girl behind the register; the girl gave her a warm smile as she scanned her card. But after she scanned it, her face fell to a concerned frown as she rescanned the debt card.

"I'm sorry m'am, the machine isn't accepting your card." She said with a genuine concern, handing it back. "Surely it won't be too much of an inconvenience to get another one. It only takes a few hours. Sometimes cards like these expire."

Her only response was obsolete silence.

* * *

**A/N:** *insert evil laugh here* I know, what more do they have to go through? There are only two chapters left... If everything goes as planned that is. Anything can happen ;)


	17. A Familiar Road

**I'm finally back! I'm so sorry it's taken this long to update.. but here it is! **

* * *

Marta could only stare back at the cashier in blatant disbelief.

Was life really playing such a cruel card on her and her family? No, this was something worse. She knew Aaron wouldn't let something like that slip by for so long. Eric Byers must have done something to make sure she couldn't come.

He would never be family to her again. Never again.

When Marta realized she had been staring at the black register for quite some time, she blinked a few times and tried to let out a smile.

"I can put these groceries back, don't worry." The cashier said gently, sending her a concerned look.

"Mama what's happening?" Sadie asked restlessly.

Marta sighed, taking her wallet out and pulling out a stuff twenty dollar bill.

"Listen... We don't have any money for snacks. Or... Anything, really. This money I have right now can get us to where we need to go."

She then placed the money on the counter. "Gas money."

The teenager behind the counter took the money and punched some things into the computer. "Whatever you're going through..." Her eyes met hers in a covert understanding. "Good luck."

Nodding quickly, Marta took her daughter's hand and headed for the door.  
After filling the gas tank to the brim, the both of them sped off on the highway.

"Where are we going?" Sadie asked for the thousandth time, hunger making her more anxious by the second.

Marta took a deep breath. "Canada. The place where Mom grew up. My sister lives there."

"I didn't know you had one,"

A small lump formed in her throat as she heard her little girl say that. Four years of her life and she had never met anyone from her side of the family. Completely oblivious to all the cousins, all the love, all the memories...

"Well I do," she finally said, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Whatever happens Sadie, you have to trust me,"  
~*~

Aaron had been on a plane for six hours. The ride had been long and strenuous; it was his thoughts that wouldn't leave the man alone. Everything that happened over the seven year span he had known Marta for seemed like a distant memory. It was an understatement to say he missed her.

Looking up at one of the airport flatscreen tvs, Aaron read the words Welcome to Maryland, the state of beauty and peace.

He walked swiftly through the doors and onto a charter bus waiting outside, catching it right before it took off. Taking a seat in the back, Aaron looked out the window, almost smiling at the memory of his last time on a bus. It would only be a few hours before he would arrive at the Outcome headquarters- where things would either go really good or really bad.

He had never actually been afraid of past missions. They were all the same- search for someone, then kill that someone. And then, murder was just another word in the dictionary.

But having a wife and a child really opened his eyes to.. Well, everything, really. It was extremely cliché, but the man who was once a product of a chemical experiment no higher than four inches was now someone different. Maybe he was still Aaron Cross; a version more human, more domesticated. And it took a shy minded woman named Marta Shearing to make it all happen.

His black backpack sat on the ground between his feet, so worn and torn Aaron was surprised he still had it. There was something about that piece of junk that stuck with him all those years. Picking it up and shuffling through it, Aaron pulled out an extremely old flip phone from the very bottom and scrolled through the contacts. It was a phone he used a lot when he was in the agency. It had all the numbers of all the other agents inside of it. He was genuinely surprised Eric hadn't shut it off all those years. Perhaps the old man had a few cracks in that prominent head of his after all.

He stuck his phone to his ear, having selected every single number in his contact list. If he was going to go up against Byers, he was going to do it right.

"This is Aaron Cross. I know some of you know me from the field. Most of you were told I died in the Alaska mission. Well, I'm here to tell you that that isn't true at all. None of what Eric Byers has told you is true. He took you from your lives because you wanted to do something great with your lives; to protect this country. But what he's doing to you isn't that at all. He wants to make sure none of you ever does what I did- escape. He wants to control your minds to do whatever he wants you to do. He wants to take away your humanity- make you a machine he can use to kill. I know you all have some sort of moral code. Someone you've always wanted to be. But you can't do that when you're under control. And, hell, ever since I've been free, I reminded myself of who I really was. Now, I've got a plan. A plan that can set all of you free for the rest of your life. To bring Byers down for good. We'll meet at the Maryland headquarters at five. Meet you there."  
~*~

The sky was beginning to darken above them. Marta slowed her car to a stop, just beside a big window with a woman standing on the other side.

"Passport and ID, please," she said gruffly, seeming extremely impatient. Marta set her purse on her lap and searched through it, and pulled out two dark blue pocketbooks a few seconds later. She handed them to the woman, along with her moneyless credit card, trying to smile past the hunger that was tormenting her inside. While she was examining the passports, Marta sighed, looking at the posters that were taped behind the glass. They were in both French and English.

"Looks like you check out Ms. Everton," she said, handing her back the papers with nothing less than an expressionless and tired face. "Enjoy your stay here in Canada."

"Thanks, I plan on it." Marta said, mostly to herself, beginning to drive off down the double lane road. Sadie had fallen asleep on an empty stomach, dreaming about going to see the dinosaurs at the museum with her dad.

The mixture of nervousness and hunger was beginning to show. Going all the way back to her hometown was extremely risky. But she didn't have any other option. Marta knew her sister well enough to know she would take heed to the letter Aaron had sent all those years ago. She also knew her well enough to possibly know where she might have gone.

All of her other sisters were farther away. Isabelle was in Europe, Maddie was in New York, Jocelyn and Kayla were on the east coast.

The two both drove about an hour or so into the city of Lethbridge, a city Marta knew better than any other place in the world. It was around eleven at night by the time she pulled up into a tight parking spot and got out of the car. She could feel her breathing grow stressed and shallow as she leaned forward in the backseat to wake her daughter.

To her surprise, Sadie awoke with a start, already full of energy and excitement.

"Are we here?"

"We made it," Marta smiled as Sadie begun to take the buckles of her carseat off all by herself.

"Well let's go then!" The four year old said energetically, slipping out of the car and landing on the gravel with her two feet.

Marta locked the car quickly and took her hand, walking across the dark lot and entering through a small wooden door. It was an old art studio her mother used to own years ago. It was moderately large, hidden... It was the perfect hiding place. She took deep breaths while walking down the barren hallway, trying to prepare herself for what was about to happen- lots of emotion. The place still smelled the same way it did when she came to visit; it was the faint smell of plywood mixed with paint. After all those years, the place still needed more renovation. The door that lead to her sisters house, a sister she hadn't seen in years, loomed in front of her with severe intimidation. Marta held her breath as she delicately knocked on the wooden door, clutching Sadie's hand tighter and tighter. There were footsteps scurrying around the hardwood floors in the near distance. A voice or two. Coming closer and closer. Then the doorknob jiggled, and the door itself jerked open.

There was a small boy standing in front of her. His face showed telltale signs of sleep. He wore a Alberta University t shirt and pajama bottoms with the batman logo on them. He looked at her for a second, confused at first- then a big smile grew on his face.

"Aunt M? Is that really you?" He said excitedly, rushing over to give her a hug. Marta fell to her knees and hugged the boy tightly, feeling a rush of happiness begin to grow inside of her. All the fear and nervousness fled from her like vapor in the sky.

"I knew you would come back!" The boy cried.

"Ben, what's going on?" A woman's voice asked anxiously, walking out from another room. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw her.

"M-Marta?" She stuttered, looking like she had just seen a ghost.

Marta got up, wiping the tears from her cheeks with a smile on her face. "I thought I'd never see you again,"

They dashed into each others arms, hugging like children. It was impossible not to smile with the rekindled love around them.

"I'm just so glad you're okay." Jenna Roberts cried, taking a step back to survey her long lost sister.

"You look different," she smiled, hugging her again. "A good different."

Jenna then swiveled around to face her son, noticing the four year old girl who had been standing patiently in the door in silence the whole time.

"Is this... Your kid?" She asked in true surprise, exchanging her glance between mother and daughter.

Marta nodded with slight pride. "Her name's Sadie."

"Sadie." Jenna repeated, facing the girl with a welcoming smile. "Did you know you had an aunt?"

Sadie shook her head no, slightly intimidated with all the new information thrown at her at once.

"That's so cool I have another cousin!" Ben grinned, "wanna see my room?"

She quickly nodded, and the two of them sped off with surpriseable energy at eleven o'clock at night.

"Just don't wake up your brother," Jenna called after them. "So... That agent guy you mentioned in the letter..."

"Yeah." Marta smiled, "that's why I came here. I wish this was just a friendly visit but..."

Jenna's face fell. "You're in trouble, aren't you?"

"Eric is planning to use mind control on the agents to get them to do anything he tells them to. Aaron left a couple days ago to go and stop him but... I can't let him do that by himself."

It took a couple of seconds for her sister to register what she had told him, and when she did, she blew out a distressed sigh.

"I'm gonna make some tea, I don't know how much of this I can take,"

Marta nodded slightly and watched her walk into the kitchen, feeling so exhausted yet so determined to finish what she had started.

Once the tea was finished, she was handed a warm glass mug and followed her to the couch. They could both hear the playful laughs of Ben and Sadie through the walls. Marta let out a small smile as she slowly took a sip from the mug.

"I don't know if Sadie has ever been this happy," she said, taking a look at all the pictures that were nailed to the all in front of her.

"I didn't want this life. I didn't want to be torn away from you, or the rest of the family... Or my life. Though somehow... That's what happened." Marta looked at her sister with saddened eyes. "And I'm sorry for that. I really am."

Jenna put a comforting hand on her back. "It's okay, it wasn't really your fault that everything happened... I would have liked to know I had a beautiful little niece though."

"I just feel like we gave Sadie the worst like possible... I mean, we raised her on lies, all lies... I don't want her to get hurt..."

"Hey, you gave a life out of all the chaos you two have gotten yourself into together- that's got to count for something! I haven't met this husband of yours yet, but I'm sure he's a great guy..."

Marta smiled at the thought of Aaron. "Yeah. He's pretty great."

"And I'd love to hear how this whole relationship started..."

She soon found herself in high spirits as she began the story of their life together. They both laughed when she told her sister about the tests she put Aaron through before she would say yes to marrying him. Jenna smiled upon hearing the story of their first kiss. They ended up talking for hours, two sisters who had a lot to catch up on. Marta soon forgot about all the stress and turmoil she was currently trapped in. It was like the clock turned back all those years, and she was still a scientist working for a well paid program, searching for new innovations for a program she could care less about. She was once again Marta Shearing, not Claire Davis, and she didn't have to worry about a thing.

If only that Marta knew of all the horrible and frightening things that happened outside of her small, naïve world.

* * *

**Only one chapter left to go! I can't believe it's almost been a year since I started writing this. It doesn't seem like that long at all! Again, sorry it took so long... I've been on vacation. Actually, I'm on my way to Canada as I type! (And no, I didn't have it planned with the story) hopefully i can get the last chapter up soon! :)**


End file.
